Ojos azules
by Kassel D. Efrikia
Summary: "Nunca vi unos ojos tan hermosos y a la vez tan vacíos..." Una petición al Ducado de la Lluvia cambia la vida Nike, que ha sido convocada para ser la esposa del Rey del Sol. Una vida llena de infortunios es lo que ha tenido Nike, sin embargo este nuevo acontecimiento ¿sera una nueva cárcel o podrá por fin, después de tanto tiempo, ser feliz?
1. Capitulo 1 - Separacion

**Prologo**

Los ojos azules de aquel hombre, unos ojos tan azules como el mar, pero más vibrantes, su mirada era fría y hermosa como el hielo. Era penetrante, hacía temblar mi cuerpo con una facilidad aterradora. Dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro, despegando mis ojos de los suyos, librándome de la hipnótica mirada que mantenía sobre mí.

Sus rasgos eran finos y varoniles, la tez de su piel era blanca, cremosa y tentadora. Su pelo era de un profundo azabache como la más oscura de las noches. Su cuerpo era el sueño de toda mujer, definidamente era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida _._

 _Lástima._

Lástima que ese hombre era la persona que la mantenía cautiva, la mantendría encerrada. Bajo el titulo de _Su Esposa._

Hoy he llegado a mi destino.

 **Capitulo 1.**

Ducado de Rain, Año XIV Decima Segunda Generación.

1 mes antes.

El destino es algo incierto, nunca pensé que el mío fuera uno del cual nunca llegue a imaginar. Soñaba que encontraría un hombre que me amara y con el cual compartir mi vida. ¿Tonto, no?. Los sueños de una chiquilla, solo eran eso. Sabía que nunca podría ser así, sabía que nunca podría encontrar a alguien así. Porque era _yo._

Nike Lemercier, la cuarta princesa del Ducado de Rain, aunque nunca se me trato como tal. Siempre recibiendo los maltratos de la esposa de mi padre. La persona que usurpo el lugar de mi madre cuando ella murió. Esa persona que destruyo mi vida.

Lenia. Ahora Lenia Lemercier, al casarse con mi padre, después de la muerte de mi madre.

Mi padre estaba demasiado enfermo y cansado como para detenerla. Incluso ni se enteraba. Mis hermanas recibían casi el mismo trato que yo, solo que por alguna extraña razón con la que más se ensañaba era conmigo.

Hasta que llego ese día, donde la poca felicidad que tenia se esfumo. Separarme de las personas que amo fue lo que me devasto. Ella sabía perfectamente que lo único que me mantenía ahí eran mis hermanas, lo único que me mantenía con vida.

Escuche unos pasos acercarse hasta donde yo me encontraba. Gire mi rostro para observar a la persona de mis más oscuras pesadillas.

Me miro y esbozo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda.

—Nike, en una semana partirás al Reino del Sol— su voz hizo eco en el silencio de la habitación. De todas las cosas que pensé que me diría, me trajo el más terrible de los castigos. Mi cuerpo tembló como si en ese momento supiera el significado de esas palabras.

— ¿Cuál es la razón de tan repentino viaje?- mi voz era temblorosa, tenía un mal presentimiento. Una corazonada que en poco tiempo confirme.

—Te casaras, ¿con quién crees? ¡Con el Rey del Sol!— dijo mientras reía y daba un aplauso al viento mientras regodeaba con mi expresión— quita esa cara niña, eres un chica muy afortunada de que un rey como el haya querido casarse contigo, Nike

— ¿POR QUE YO?— pregunte alzando la voz.

La rabia corría por mis venas, mi cerebro no pensaba bien, y me deje llevar por el instinto de coraje.

—Yo también me lo pregunto, preferiría enviar a alguna de tus otras hermanas porque son unas inútiles, pero el té eligió a ti por una razón que desconozco— dijo mientras se encogía de hombro. Y con una mirada de maldad pura en sus ojos.

—Tu maldita bruja, eres— sentí una calor abrazador en mi mejilla y momentos después un dolor ardiente, entonces capte que me había dado una cacheta.

—Cuida tu boca, Nike, no querrás que alguien más sufra después de tu partida ¿o sí?, te casaras y no hay discusión. — sentí las lágrimas arder en mis ojos, pero no le daría el gusto de verme llorar, no de nuevo, lo prometí, no volvería a verme llorar.

Escuche sus pasos alejándose de la habitación.

La determinación de alejarme de este lugar y no dejar que ningún habitante de este me viera llorar hizo levantarme de donde estaba y correr.

Corrí lo más lejos que pude, alejándome del castillo. Me adentre en lo profundo del bosque templado hasta que llegue a la orilla de un barranco, donde daba la hermosa vista de una cascada.

Grite.

Grite con toda la rabia y frustración que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Por qué mi vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué me hacia esto? ¿Por qué?. Esas palabras salieron de mi boca en un grito desgarrador, mientras lágrimas no contenidas se derraban como si no tuvieran fin por mis mejillas. La garganta me ardía, pero el dolor seguía siendo más fuerte, el dolor que me causo todo esto.

Aunque había algo bueno en esto, no tendría que volverla a ver, aunque eso solo se mantenía en lo profundo de mi corazón porque en ese momento lo único que pensaba era mis hermanas.

Mis hermanas.

Qué pasaría con ellas, ¿tendría la misma suerte que yo? ¡No! Eso no podía ser así, haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para que así no fuera.

El viento comenzó a soplar llevándose lejos los sollozos de mi alma.

La oscuridad de la noche me daba paz y tranquilidad. Tenía que volver al palacio.

El frio viento que se arremolinaba en las copas de los árboles se metía por debajo de mis ropas dándome escalofríos, hoy habría tormenta. Parecía irónico tanto que estaba reflejando mi estado de ánimo.

 **Dos Semanas Después.**

Este es el Reino del Sol, mi nueva pesadilla. Levante mi mirada para observar al hombre que me había comprado. El hombre causante de mis lágrimas incluso antes de conocerlo.

-Mi nombre es Livius I, Bienvenida a mi palacio- su voz resonó en toda la sala, erizando los bellos de mi nuca. Ese hombre era… _Mi Esposo._

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Algunas dudas que habían quedado sueltas y algunos datos mas ;) espero les guste**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Reino del Sol

**Blue Eyes**

Capitulo 2

Nunca olvidaría el rostro de mis hermanas mientras yo me marchaba. La tristeza en su rostro y la soledad en su mirada. Anhelaba poder bajar de este barco y llegar hacia ellas, abrazarlas y decirles lo mucho que las quería, que todo estaría bien y que volvería, volvería para librarlas de esa mujer. Las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en mis ojos amenazando con derramarse en un llanto de dolor. El nudo en mi garganta era horrible y el vacio en mi pecho mientras me alejaba de ellas era insoportable.

Sin poder soportar más me dirigí a mi habitación en el barco, donde podía desahogarme tranquilamente y sacar toda mi frustración. Mis piernas caminaban solas anhelando tener un poco de tranquilidad para sufrir mi dolor. Divise una puerta de madera tallada y me adentre en mi habitación. Mis piernas temblaron y por fin me derrumbe en el suelo. Las lágrimas mal contenidas comenzaban a mostrarse en mis ojos. La garganta me dolía más que antes pero eso no evitaba que grandes sollozos de dolor escaparan de ella.

Tome una de las almohadas de la habitación y me la puse en la boca, grite, pero el grito fue contenido por la almohada, no tenía otra que hacer más que llorar, llorar sin ningún consuelo. A sabiendas de que esta, probablemente, sería la última vez que viera a mis queridas hermanas, ni siquiera había podido despedirme de mi padre, esa maldita perra no me dejo.

La odiaba, la odiaba más que a nada en el mundo. Quería destrozarla con mis propias manos. El rencor es un sentimiento de de doble filo, lo sabía, igual que la venganza, pero no podía evitarlo, no después de todo lo que hiso.

Y así

Entre lágrimas me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba demasiado ruido en la cubierta. Salí de mi habitación y fui hacia la popa del barco. El viento nocturno choco contra mi cara. Cerré los ojos disfrutando el cálido aliento de la naturaleza, Sacudía mi cabello alborotándolo mas de lo que ya estaba.

Abrí los ojos y estos se encontraron con el cielo nocturno más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida. Un cielo estrellado. Las estrellas desfilaban en multitud alrededor del campo azul nocturno de la noche. Bailando alrededor de la luna. Iluminando las oscuras aguas de los mares. Era un espectáculo maravilloso.

Suspire.

El puro aire del océano entraba por mis fosas nasales llenando mis pulmones de este. Si tan solo pudiera detener el tiempo y seguir observando este hermoso azul. Ese azul que le daba paz, donde se sentía segura.

 _Azul._

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se incorporo en la cama.

El Reino del Sol.

Por fin habían llegado.

La ciudad era alucinantemente grande. Aunque viniendo del reino del sol era de esperarse.

El aire seco del ambiente quemo su nariz y rápidamente su piel se reseco pidiendo urgentemente un lugar húmedo y fresco. _Su hogar._

Su nueva prisión.

… **:::PRESENTE:::..**

Seguía distraídamente a las sirvientas, ignorando por completo la palabrería que estas soltaban, indicándole donde quedaba cada cosa. No tenía ánimos de continuar con todo esto. Solo quería descansar.

—Oye— Dirigió su voz a una de las sirvientas que le servían de guía por el castillo.

—¿Si, Su Alteza?— dijo con formalidad.

—¿Dónde queda mi habitación?— No quería ser descortés, pero no estaba de ánimos para un recorrido.

—Pero Su Alteza, aun falta parte del castillo que enseñarle— dijo la sirvienta, creo que si su memoria no fallaba se llamaba ¿Sunia? ¿Mikia? No sabía, los nombres de ellas eran muy parecidos.

Estaba por hablar cuando una voz masculina irrumpió en el lugar.

—Déjala, la Princesa debe de estar cansada, yo la llevare a su habitación- La voz sono a sus espaldas, sabia quien era, su voz se había quedado grabada en su memoria con terrorífica facilidad.

—Su Majestad— Las sirvientas hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

—Grac— Fue interrumpida.

—No me des las gracias, quería hablar contigo y ellas estorbaban.- Dijo con un tono frio y descortés.— ¿Vienes o te quedaras ahí como tonta?-

La furia lleno sus mejillas, encendiéndolas por completo y exploto en un reclamo.

—¿Quién te crees para decirme de esa manera, imbécil?.— Después de eso su cabeza reacciono a lo que acababa de hacer y sus manos se dirigieron a su boca.

—¿Qué quién soy?-—hiso la pregunta retóricamente— Pues solo soy Livius I, Rey del país del sol, Y más importante _**Tu Esposo.**_ Y si vuelves a dirigirte así a mí, no te ira tan bien como ahora.— No sentí cuando su cuerpo se había acercado tanto al mío, ni como había terminado acorralada por sus fuertes brazos que parecían muros de hierro alrededor de mi cabeza. Ese hombre era una cabeza más alta que yo, así que se inclinó un poco para poder tomarme de la barbilla y advertirme con esas palabras que no le volviera a faltar al respeto.

No sé si había sido porque me había regañado o porque era demasiado apuesto, pero mi corazón se acelero a un punto donde no podía controlar mi respiración y mis mejillas se encendieron . El lo noto, ¡Claro que lo notaria! A él no se le pasa nada.

Afortunadamente se separo de mi y camino hacia uno de los pasillos.

Vi como se paraba en seco y volvía su cabeza hacia mí. Que todavía seguía petrificada en el mismo lugar.

—Ven— Ordeno y yo salí de mi trance; Suspire con resignación y lo seguí.

—¿A dónde vamos?— pregunte.

—¿No es obvio? A la que será nuestra habitación— dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Espera "Nuestra", no será que… imposible ¿Verdad?.

Me puse exageradamente nerviosa. ¿Dormiría con él?

— ¿Nuestra?— le pregunte, necesitaba que me dijera que no y que iba a ser solo mía, y que estaba bromeando. Pero no tenía tanta suerte.

—Sí, nuestra— levanto una ceja y me miro— ¿O te da miedo? ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga algo?— soltó una carcajada.

—Niña, tendrás que acostumbrarte, viniste aquí para ser mi esposa…— no termino la frase cuando habíamos llegado a una gran puerta de ébano negro con tallados muy definidos.

—Bienvenida a nuestra habitación _ **, esposa mía.**_

Continuara…

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap. Ya ven que si cumplí XD.**

 **¿Qué creen? Mañana entro a la preparatoria, estoy algo nerviosa porque apenas pasare a primero, espero sus anime.**

 **RETO DE ESTE CAPITULO. LLEGAR A 15 REVIEW**


	3. Capitulo 3 - Mounstro

Blue Eyes

Capitulo 3

La gran puerta se abrió con facilidad mientras daba paso a una vista que me dejo sin habla. El marco de la puerta se me hacia doblemente mas grande y mis ojos se enfocaron en la gran habitación que tenia frente a mí. El aire abandono mis pulmones y mis ojos enfocaron cada rincón mientras daba tímidos pasos al interior. Lo primero en captar mi atención fue la enorme cama blanca que se encontraba perfectamente tendida, unas enormes cortinas blancas cubrían gran parte de la cama, dejando ver poco de lo que ocurría en su interior. Por instinto lleve mi mano a mi corazón intentando refrenar el alocado golpeteo. Mi mente comenzaba a divagar en las cosas que en un futuro no muy lejano él y yo… él y yo… La sangre subió a mis mejillas y sentí el rostro caliente.

Sentí un hormigueo en mi estómago como si miles de mariposas bailaran dentro de el, aunque sería mejor decir elefantes en vez de mariposas. Mi estómago trono de manera poco agradable y el nerviosismo no tardaba en llegar. ¿Qué hacíamos aquí?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

-¿No es obvio?- su tono de "Esto es tan obvio" me molesto.

-¿No?- le dije con confusión.

-Además de fea, tonta- sentí como mis mejillas se encendía de furia y mis ojos lanzaban llamas asesinas a ese individuo despreciable.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- la indignación lleno mi voz.

-Lo que faltaba, sorda además- eso era lo último, odiaba a ese tipo.

Decidí quedarme callada, no me convenía soltarle uno que otro insulto que bien merecido se lo tenía.

-Bien, como mi querida esposa es muy lenta, te explicare- hablaba mientras entraba a la habitación con calma, su figura lleno la habitación haciendo que su interior se viera mas oscuro con el dentro. – Necesito un heredero, y como veras solo mi esposa puede dármelo, ¿Te parece que esta noche empecemos a trabajar en ello?-

Un momento.

Un jodido momento.

¡¿Qué acababa de decir?!

-¡No!- mi respuesta salía precipitada de mi garganta. Mis mejillas se llenaron de un color rojo y sentía mi sangre correr por mis venas a un ritmo alarmante.

Escuche un risa en el lugar desconcertándome, fije me vista en el individuo que me acompañaba en la habitación que estaba doblado de risa mientras se reía a costa mía.

-No imagine que fueras tan inocente – decía mientras trataba de calmarse de su reciente ataque de risa.

-Tu…- dije de forma amenazante.

-Aunque nunca he dicho que fuera mentira, lo que te dije es verdad, necesito un heredero y ya que tú has sido mi afortunada esposa elegida es tu deber cumplirlo- dijo de forma seria, ningún rastro de la risa pasada quedaba en su semblante imponente.

-¿Por qué a mí? – Era algo que todavía no cabía en mis pensamientos, habiendo una infinidad de princesas y cortesanas interesadas en ser la esposa del Rey del Sol, ¿Por qué a mí? La princesa de un ducado que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a la gran potencia que era el Reino del Sol.

-Eso es sencillo, por que eras _**tú-**_ Sus palabras fueron tan convincentes, aunque lo que dijo no tenía ningún sentido y tampoco me daba una respuesta.

-Su Majestad… no le veo a eso una razón válida para destruir la poca felicidad que tenía, sus deseos egoístas han traído a mi la amargura y la infelicidad, si usted da una razón como esa para haberme traído aquí, no puedo perdonarlo.- el dolor embargaba mi corazón con el recuerdo de mis hermanas y mis padres. Mi garanta comenzó a escocer y mis ojos amenazaban con dejar caer lágrimas.

-No quiero tu perdón, tampoco me importa ser egoísta- sus palabras sonaron fuertes e imponentes cargadas de un sentimiento desconocido para mí. De pronto sentí mi mano en barbilla y como su cuerpo me empujaba más hacia la gran cama blanca. –Escúchame bien, Nike Lemercier, tú en este momento eres de mi propiedad, no importa si eres feliz o no, si quieres volver o quedarte. Tu estarás a mi lado, sin falta.- Sentí su respiración cerca de mi rostro. La fuerza aplastante de su cuerpo mientras me hundía más en la suave cama de su habitación. Su pecho era grande y cubría gran parte de mi visión. Intentaba forcejear pero la fuerza de sus brazos me mantenía cautiva.

-Eres un desgraciado- escupí las palabras con odio.

-Podre serlo, pero no olvides que este desgraciado es tu dueño.- de un momento a otro sentí mis labios estamparse contra los míos, los suyos reclamaban algo que no le pertenecía, aunque la brusquedad de ellos arrebataba cualquier otro pensamiento. Mordí mi labio inferior haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor, mientras tanto aprovecho para usurpar mi boca con su lengua inundándome. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada y mi pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente.

-S-suéltame- susurre entre jadeos.

-No, mientras esto no me complazca- sus labios seguían aferrados a los míos de manera violenta. Su mano –que ya no estaba en mi barbilla – sujetaba mis manos por encima de mi cabeza con una fuerza abrumadora. Mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi cuerpo. Sus piernas se colocaron a lado de mis caderas impidiéndome cualquier movimiento.

-Mueve tus labios- dijo de forma demandante.

Ignore su orden.

De pronto sentí otro mordisco en mis labios, aunque este era más fuerte y violento.

-Te dije que movieras tus labios o esto no acabara – En esta ocasión seguí sus órdenes quería que esto acabara de una buena ves. Moví mis labios tímidamente intentado seguir el ritmo desenfrenado y violento de los suyos. – Eso es buena chica – sus palabras me dieron asco.

 _Terrible._

Ese hombre era terrible. Después de unos minutos me libero.

-Espero que entiendas, no puedes huir de mi Nike – en este momento comenzaba a creer que el de verdad era un verdadero _**Mounstro**_. 

_Continuara…_

 _ **¿Qué les parecio este cap? Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero de verdad andaba algo ocupada. Ocurrieron varias cosas, pero mejor tarde que nunca, espero sus hermosos review ñ.ñ esta vez prometo cumplir, si este cap llega a los 30 review ñ.ñ suerte.**_

 _ **Nos vemos-.**_


	4. Capitulo 4 - Marca

Blue Eyes

Capítulo 4

Aun sentía sus labios sobre mi boca, y su frio contacto con mi piel. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al darme cuenta de algo; Salí de un infierno para llegar a uno peor.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que mi vida era una terrible maldición. Si las cosas continuaban así no estaba segura de querer seguir manteniendo este cuerpo con vida. No podía decir que ella misma era la que vivía, en los últimos momentos descubrió y se dio cuenta de algo.

Era solo una muñeca.

¿Qué más podría ser más que eso? La esperanza de que este hombre fuera alguien que la protegiera, aunque solo fuera una débil, ingenua y absurdas esperanza se había extinguido completamente de mi ser. ¿Vida? Era algo que nunca más podría apreciar. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era salir de las barreras del palacio, de los recuerdos de su pasado y de todo el sufrimiento que la atormentaba en todo el camino de su existencia.

Quería salir. _Libertad._

Era algo que nunca podría tener.

Decidí salir de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, asfixiada de continuar encerrada. No había podido explorar el castillo por el reciente incidente. Aunque en ese momento no sabía ni siquiera en donde se encontraba observo a lo lejos unas escaleras entre unas habitaciones en el otro extremo del pasillo. La curiosidad lleno su alma, ella era curiosa pero pocas veces pudo saciar esa ansia de aventura, siempre se le fue negada. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras, encontró una puerta blanca de madera fina y con decoraciones de cristales de colores adornándolo con una belleza exquisita.

Abrió la puerta y lo encontró la dejo sin habla, un hermoso paisaje de bellas flores, rosas y arbustos de unos colores brillantes, suaves y combinados. Había tantas que no sería suficiente un día entero para contarlas, era un hermoso jardín de rosas. Sus ojos brillaron con emoción mientras corría por el cuidado césped que crujía cada vez que daba un paso. Se adentró en el gran laberinto de arbustos hasta que encontró la salida hacia un pequeño chapoteadero con peces y una pequeña sala casual bajo la sombra de un imponente y hermoso umbral cubierto con finos detalles.

 _Precioso._

Era la única palabra que podría describir ese perfecto paisaje privado.

Mientras observaba ese divino paisaje recargue mi cuerpo en uno de las columnas que se encontraban bajo una apacible sombra. Mis ojos los mantuve cerrados y inspire el aire puro que el viento me regalaba. Siempre me había sentido una con la naturaleza, tal vez sea por mis habilidades.

Hay un secreto que acompaña mi existencia y que protejo con celo, mi poder, mi unión con la _**lluvia,**_ soy capaz de hacer llover a mi voluntad, aunque pocas veces he utilizado tal magia. Temía que mi madrastra averiguara esto y me matara, o lo que es peor, me enviara a algún lugar lejano donde experimenten conmigo. Sé que suena raro, pero no quería eso. Una vez que hable con mi abuela antes de que muriera me dijo el porqué de esta rara habilidad. Me contó la historia de nuestro país y el secreto de la familia real.

 _-Nike, nunca debes decir que posees este poder - mi edad era tierna para comprender las sabias palabras de la persona que había cuidado en mi niñez._

 _-¿Por qué, abuela?- ella me miro con ternura y su mano se dirigió a mi coronilla, revolvió un poco mis cabellos y contesto._

 _-No es bueno que las personas sepan de algo tan maravilloso como es nuestro poder, Nike- la mire confusa por un minuto_

 _-¿Nuestro poder?- asintió._

 _-Sí, nuestro poder, no eres la única Nike, aunque si, probablemente la última. Yo pensé que después de mí ya nunca habría alguien más con esta habilidad. Tenía la esperanza de que así lo fuera-_

 _-¿Por qué? Si es un poder tan maravilloso como dices.-_

 _-Porque aunque es maravilloso hay personas malas que no lo creen y piensan que es algo extraño. No era la única Nike, tenía una hermana, pero ella fue tomada por esas personas malvadas. Por qué este poder no es solo traer a la lluvia, es manejar la naturaleza, es un poder hermoso pero aterrador en manos de personas que no tienen bondad en su corazón- La mire poniendo atención, ella era la persona que más quería y me dolía verla tan nostálgica mientras sus ojos viajaban al pasado rememorando los dolorosos recuerdos de ese día. –Ellos se llevaron a mi hermana, experimentaron con ella a fin de descubrir nuestra magia. No lo lograron claro, pero mi hermana murió en la peor de las torturas. No encontramos su cuerpo incluso en este día. –Los ojos de la abuela se cristalizaron._

 _-Entiendo. - Le dije a mi abuela mientras le daba un abrazo. -No dejare que nadie sepa este secreto, será entre usted y yo._

Sonreí mientras los recuerdos se alejaban de mi mente. Mi abuela, era la persona más importante en mi vida, y ella ya no se encontraba a mi lado.

Sentí una presencia ajena cerca de donde yo me encontraba, abrí los ojos de golpe para ver un hombre pelinegro con traje formal observándome con atención.

-¿Podría dejarme en paz, aunque sea mientras me relajo?- le pregunte, tal vez se enojaría, y eso era lo más seguro pero ¿Qué más da?

-No- abrí la boca para reclamar algo pero al ver su cara una sonrisa dibujaba sus labio que siempre tenían una fina línea de seriedad. Se veía mucho más joven cuando sonreía.

-Estoy en mi castillo, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera, y tu estas dentro de el, por lo que también puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo- me dijo eso el muy engreído.

Agh. Lo odio.

-Pues si es ese el caso con mucho gusto me largo de aquí para que no pueda decirme que estoy de arrimada en tu castillo, Su Majestad- le dije con la mínima esperanza de que aceptara.

-Nunca, aunque no he dicho que seas una arrimada, quieras o no ahora eres mi esposa, por lo cual reina de este país y señora de este castillo. Así que también es tuyo, pero claro siempre mi palabra vale más.-

-Me importa poco ser la reina o señora de este castillo, prefiero ser la señora de una casa humilde con un marido que me ame y yo lo ame a él, que la señora de un castillo donde nunca podre ser feliz.- Le dije indiferente solo decía la verdad. Nunca se me ha dado el guardarme las cosas para mí misma. Aunque mi abuela lo llamaba de otra manera. _Imprudencia._

-¡No!- me sobresalte a sentir como sus manos sujetaban mis costados y me estrujaban contra la columna causándome daño. Solté un quejido por el dolor.

-¡Escucha! Eres mía, no importa lo que digas, no puedes ser de nadie más. ¡¿Es que acaso tenías un hombre en otro lugar y quieres huir con él?!- Me grito con furia. Haciendo más daño-

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

\- Contesta.

-¡No!, no tenía a nadie, solo lo dije como ejemplo. – Le conteste con la voz entre cortada. La agitación y la adrenalina por su reciente ataque hacia correr la sangre a velocidades alarmantes por mi sistema.

Sentí como su agarre se aflojaba un poco de mis muñecas, pero no lo suficiente como para poder soltarme, sentí que su cuerpo se pegaba al mi dejándome acorralada como si estuviera entre dos paredes.

-Escúchame Nike, tu eres ¡mía! Y para dejárselo claro a todo el mundo…- No entendí lo que decía hasta que sentí su boca deslizarse por mi cuello, la sangre se me fue a las mejillas. Estaba sonrojada. Sentí como su lengua húmeda lamia la piel de mi cuello y después sentí como su bca dejaba un visible chupetón en esa parte.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- le dije abochornada, seguía sintiendo el toque de su boca en ese lugar, mientras seguía palpitando. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y sentía que me fallaría.

-Te he marcado como mía- Dijo eso y se marchó sin decir nada más. Sentí mis piernas flaquear y mi cuerpo cayo como peso muerto al piso, deslizando mi espalda por la columna.

CONTINUARA….

 **¡Hola de nuevo¡ Sé que todavía no se cumple el reto, pero quería hacerles este regalo y decirles que pues estaré actualizando cada fin de semana, a veces no podre los sábados así que los domingos, espero poderles cumplir, claro me motivaría más que me dejaran sensuales reviews**

 **No sé si lo habrán notado pero el capítulo está más largo que de costumbre, es que ahora me inspire. Espero sus review, enserio es genial cuando los leo, me animan el día.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Noche extraña

Capítulo 5

— _ **Te he marcado como mía.**_

Estaba en el piso, después de haberme deslizado por la columna en un estado de shock. Mire hacia ese hombre. La furia lleno por completo y mi ser el me miraba como si solo fuera algo con lo cual entretenerse y algo más. Algo que no puedo decir que.

Mis manos se dirigieron al lugar donde los labios de él habían estado hace unos momentos. Llamas relampaguearon en mis ojos y escupí una por una las palabras.

—Yo no soy tuya.

La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se amplió.

Pobre, pobre, pobre e inocente Nike. Tú eres mía desde que pisaste este palacio.

— ¡No quería! ¿Entiendes? No, por supuesto que no entiendes. — No quería que ese hombre me viera llorar. Pero, no lo soportaba. — Tú, siempre has tenido una vida fácil y feliz en las paredes de este palacio. No sabes lo horrible que fue mi vida, y lo horrible que sigue siendo. No sabes nada sobre mí y dices que soy tuya ¡Que estupidez! ¡La más grande que he escuchado!

Los ojos de él se volvieron fríos e inexpresivos su semblante se volvió oscuro. Y de pronto, sentí miedo. Un ansia de sangre se sentía en el ambiente. Un ansia de matar, la más oscura y despiadada que he sentido antes.

— ¿Quién fue?

— ¿Qué?

No entendía sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería?

— ¡Maldición! ¿Quién fue la persona que te hizo sufrir tanto?

Su enojo se veía a kilómetros.

— ¡Como si te importara!— le dije gritando.

—Me importa, ¡Con un demonio, claro que me importa!

— ¿Por qué? ¿No soy más que tu juguete no?

Comencé a llorar, las lágrimas desbordaban por mis ojos sin permiso. Me sentí humillada al mostrarle mi debilidad a ese hombre sin corazón.

—Eres más que mi juguete… Eres mi esposa, no lo olvides.

Sentí como la asfixiante presencia de Livius se alejaba. Un gemido escapo de labios. Y comencé a llorar de nuevo. ¿Qué se creía ese hombre? Primero es horrible conmigo y después le interesa quien fue quien mi hizo daño. ¿Es que acaso quería ir hablar con ella, felicitarla y darle un abrazo? Era un idiota. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. Con todas mis fuerzas. Igual que a esa mujer.

La noche estaba llegando y yo continuaba en el mismo sitio de hace unos minutos. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar por la impotencia y rabia. Y eso que solo llevaba un día aquí. No quería imaginarme como seria estar toda mi vida al lado de ese hombre con los ojos azules.

Mi color favorito era el azul, porque era el color del cielo, de la libertad. Pero los ojos de Livius eran un azul eléctrico y frio. Como el hielo del fondo del mar. Oscuro y frio. Definitivamente eran palabras que lo describían perfectamente. Esa mirada en sus ojos me dijo que él sería capaz de matar sin el más mínimo remordimiento. No dudaba que sus manos estuvieran ya manchada con sangre. Al caer en cuenta de ello, mi cuerpo se estremeció y me sentí sucia. Esas manos manchadas con sangre me habían toca y ensuciado.

Me levante sin ánimos del lugar donde me encontraba. No quería volver dentro donde estaba segura, lo volvería a ver.

Seguí el camino que había recorrido para llegar aquí. Y llegue a mi habitación. Solo deseaba descansar habían pasado muchas cosas y estaba física y emocionalmente agotada. En cuanto caí en la suave cama el sueño me invadió y no me importo incluso pasarme la cena. Mi sueño era mayor a mi necesidad de alimentarme.

—Princesa Nike, es hora d…—escuche a lo lejos como una de las sirvientas hablaba pero no puse atención. Escuche la voz de una tercera persona, masculina. Pero en ese momento el sueño me invadió y solo pude distinguir sus últimas palabras.

—Debe estar cansada, déjala dormir.

Y así el mundo de la inconciencia me llevo con él.

Quiero olvidar, olvidar mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro junto a él. Quería dejar de ser Nike. ¿Qué se sentirá ser otra persona? ¿No ser yo? ¿Sería libre? No tengo nada que me mantenga cuerda o que me mantenga en la luz. ¿Debería dejarme tragar por la oscuridad. Mi mente se revolvió, mis pensamientos se desordenaron. Era un caos, todo. Los recuerdos de mi infancia, cuando conocí a Livius. Todo, llegaba de golpe y me asfixiaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? Un dolor aplastante se contenía en mi pecho. Grite. Grite de dolor. Abrí mis ojos y solo había oscuridad. Esa oscuridad me tentaba.

— ¡Quiero ir ahí! La oscuridad…— No sé de donde salió mi voz. Pero todo estaba en tinieblas.

— ¡No debes!— Sentí unos brazos enrollarse alrededor de mi cuerpo. —¡No debes ir ahí! ¡Despierta!

Abrí mis ojos, las tinieblas se fueron.

Enfoque mi vista en el lugar donde me encontraba. Estaba en un cuarto. Pero no era mi cuarto en mi país. ¿Dónde estaba? Reaccione al sentirme apretada contra algo duro y tibio.

— ¿Pero qué…?— Entonces recordé todo.

— ¿Li...vi…us?

—Sí, soy yo.

Escuchar su voz me trajo a la realidad. Me puse alerta. Me revolví, necesitaba que me soltara. Su presencia era demasiada como para mantenerme calmado.

—Suéltame… —Maldije para mis adentros al notar como mi voz sonaba como una súplica.

—No lo hare hasta que te calmes. Sigues temblando.

Era verdad mi cuerpo se revolvía en espasmos que me recorrían. De pronto algo en mí se revolvió y todo el dolor que había sentido antes volvió. La tristeza y la rabia. Comencé a llorar, no me importo que él me viera.

Sujete su camisa y me hundí en su pecho. Las lágrimas no se detenían. Estaba segura que me veía patética pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

—Duele— dije entre gemidos por el llanto. Aprisione mi pecho entre las manos. — ¡Mi pecho duele! Todo, no soporta ya. ¡Quiero morir!—grite y solloce como una niña pequeña. Sin embargo él se mantuvo en silencia dejando que me desahogara en su pecho y que todo el dolor que tenía en mi alma fluyera salvajemente hacia él.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?— Pude pronunciar finalmente esas palabras que tanto me carcomían el alma.

—Tal vez…— Levante la vista al ver que por fin pronunciaba palabras. —Tal vez… yo soy culpable de una parte de tu desdicha. Pero… Lo que más deseo es que puedas sonreír. Aunque tal vez suene estúpido viniendo de mi parte. Nike, no soy la mejor persona. Me acabas de conocer y de seguro piensas que soy u maldito, ¿y sabes que es lo peor?

Negué.

— ¡Que soy una maldito! Y aun así ¡No me importa! Si tu estas a mi lado no me importa ser un maldito para evitar que te vayas.

No entendía. ¿Cómo era posible? Me acababa de conocer somos extraños. ¿Por qué tanta obsesión conmigo?

Mi rostro mostraba confusión y lo sabía. Porque cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, algo en mi interior se calentó. Ya no eran esos fríos ojos como el hielo eran de un zafiro líquido. Ya no era un hombre prepotente, si no uno vulnerable ante mí. ¿Qué significa esto? Nos acabamos de conocer. ¿Por qué hay tantos sentimientos en su mirada dirigidos hacia mí? ¿No se suponía que él era el malo? Un sinfín de preguntas invadieron mi cerebro. Y todas sin una respuesta.

—Algún día lo entenderás. — después de esas palabras me beso. Pero esta vez… fue algo extraño, no era rudo como la primera vez. Ni tampoco exigía. Sus labios se movían dirigiendo los míos con amabilidad. Como si estuviera disfrutando de ellos con lentitud. Me dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre me hiciera sentir tan…? No había palabras para describirlo.

Un poco de lucidez llego como rayo a mí. Este hombre no era bueno. Era una farsa que de seguro estaba haciendo para tenerme vulnerable a sus pies.

—¡No creo en ti!— Grite mientras me separaba del cálido toque de sus labios. —Nunca vuelvas a tocarme ¿entendido?— decía mientras que los temblores volvían una vez más a mí. Sujete mis brazos a mis costados intentando calmarlos. Levante mi vista hacia el para encararlo. Pero lo que vi helo mi sangre.

Su mirada había vuelto a ser la misma mirada fría que cuando lo conocí. No, incluso era más oscura. Sentí miedo. Terror.

—Intente ser bueno contigo, pero eres testaruda. Está bien. ¿Quieres que las cosas sean por las malas? Entonces tu vida aquí era un infierno Nike. Y yo me encargare de que eso sea así.

Lo sabía, sabía que ese hombre no podía ser una buena persona. Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta. Lo único que le dije antes de que saliera por ese umbral fue…

— ¡Te odio Rey del Sol¡— gritando y con lágrimas en los ojos. El me ignoro y cerró la puerta.

 _CONTINUARA…_

 **Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta semana.** **estoy un poco triste porque en el capítulo anterior solo hubo 3 review** **pensé que si actualizaba cada semana se alegrarían. Aunque me gustaron mucho los review de esas tres personas que tuvieron el tiempo de dejar uno se los agradezco. No sabía si actualizar esta semana por que ando un poco enferma. Pero pensé que había muchos de ustedes que lo esperan asi que aquí estoy. Puntual.**

 **Espero con ansias su review ñ.ñ**

 **Para mejorarme xD los quiero Adiosito**


	6. Capitulo 6 - ¿Castigo?

**Hola a todos. Hoy les traje el capítulo con anticipación porque saldré el fin de semana y como yo soy muy buena (La que tardo más de 3 meses en escribir el cap. 3 7-7) hoy les traje el cap. Para que no se quedaran si en el cap. de esta semana. Agradezco de todo corazón sus review. Son hermosos. Buena para no durar tanto espero disfruten este capítulo.**

 **-Kassel Reyga**

 **PD. Para los que lo notaron cambie el nombre del fanfic al español. No se pienso que se escucha más bonito. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Alguna sugerencia para el nombre pueden dejármela en los comentarios.**

 **Capítulo 6**

— ¡Te odio Rey del Sol!—grite con todas mis fuerzas. Lagrimas ardían en mis ojos y el solo me ignoro y cerró la puerta. Era frustrante, yo ansiaba libertad y siempre había una maldita jaula quitándomela.

Me eche sobre la cama. Apoye una de las grandes almohadas que estaban desordenadas por el anterior acontecimiento y me la coloque en mi pecho abrazándola cual oso de peluche. ¿Por qué todo siempre tendría que terminar así? No sabía lo que sucedía con ella. Aun recordaba lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos. Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Todavía sentía los fornidos brazos de Livius alrededor de su cuerpo. Eso la perturbo aún más y la asusto. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera un hombre con semejante poder ante las mujeres? Lo sabía, Livius era guapo, ¿Esperen dije guapo? Perdón, me equivoque. ¡Es un maldito Dios! Pero claro que no era uno de los buenos, era el mismísimo Dios del infierno. Por qué solo con este día que había pasado a su lado se dio cuenta de que él no era bueno. En absoluto.

Intento dormir, pero fue inútil. Su cabeza aun repetía ese recuerdo de manera caprichosa. Su cuerpo se encargaba de recordarle lo que tanto quería olvidar. La sensación en su piel cuando fue consolada por esos brazos. Por un momento deseo dejarse llevar, creer en las palabras que ese hombre le habían dicho. En ese momento llegaron a su mente unas palabras que él había pronunciado cuando ella despertó. _¡No debes ir! ¡Despierta!_ Aun sentía el eco de esas palabras resonar en su mente. ¿Pero ir a dónde? No recordaba nada de esa pesadilla que había tenido y había desencadenado semejante escenario.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un maraña de pensamientos que no la dejo descansar en el sueño que su cuerpo tanto anhelaba. Los primeros rayos de sol invadieron la habitación alejando la oscuridad sepulcral que había sido testigo de todo.

Me levante con pereza, demasiada la verdad, las mañanas nunca habían sido mi fuerte y eso no comenzara ahora. Decidí ir a la ducha, necesitaba despejar el sueño que invadía su sistema. El agua fresca ayudo a desenmarañar mis pensamientos. Estos se fueron ordenando hasta que mi cerebro se hubo aclarado. Entonces observe las cosas con seriedad. Tal vez, en esta ocasión, la que tuvo la culpa soy yo. _Pero él te beso._ Dijo una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza. Pero había intentado consolarme. _Recuerda lo que sucedió en la tarde._ Bien ahí sí que no había sido mi culpa. Pero no estábamos hablando de eso. Tal vez… Solo tal vez, en esta ocasión la que actuó como niña fui yo. Él se ofreció a ser amable conmigo y yo lo rechace. _Tal vez… si le ofrezco una disculpa lo reconsidere._

Entonces dos mitades de mi chocaron. ¿Por qué debía ofrecerle una disculpa? En principio de todo él había ganado mi desconfianza a pulso. Entonces el que debía disculparse era el ¿Verdad?

Pero esta noche se había portado amable conmigo. Era la primera persona, aunque no me gustaba admitirlo, que me había tratado de esa manera. Sus manos fueron suaves y tranquilizantes. Y sus palabras me consolaron. Pero, ¿Por qué él debía de ser así? ¿Por qué demonios no puede comportarse como anoche todos los días? Porque si eso fuera así ella incluso podría llegar a… a… enamorarse. Un profundo colorete en las mejillas me invadió al admitir semejante apostasía. _¡Nunca podría amarlo!_

Y como si el maldito destino le jugara una mala pasada se acordó del beso que habían compartido en ese momento. Había ignorado ese hecho por cobarde, le avergonzaba que en un momento de debilidad ella le hubiera correspondido un beso a Livius y lo haya disfrutado. Porque, ¿Cómo no disfrutarlo si besaba como el demonio? Aunque este había sido diferente del que habían compartido en mediodía del día pasado mientras estaban en sus cuartos. No era arrebatado ni a la fuerza, era calmado y exigía en una petición silenciosa.

El rubor se profundizo a un tono casi escarlata en mis mejillas. Las sentía arder.

Por un momento se sintió extraña. Parecía una chiquilla. Una chiquilla que ella nunca había podido ser. Rio a causa de su pensamiento. Era la primera vez que reía desde que había llegado al Reino del Sol. Tomo una enorme toalla de baño y seco su cuerpo dejando un tono rosado en él. Cogió la bata de que estaba colgada y la ajusto a su cuerpo.

Al salir del cuarto de baño se encontró con las tres sirvientas que la habían acompañado por el castillo el día anterior. Y ella seguía sin acordarse de sus nombres.

—Princesa Nike, buenos días— Saludaron al unísono las doncellas.

—Buenos días— devolví el saludo por pura cortesía. Di un respingo cuando vi el enorme –cuando digo enorme, es enorme- vestido que estas traían consigo. Oh no, no, no, no, y no. No querrán que yo… y ese vestido. Definitivamente no.

—Princesa, le traemos el atuendo que usara el día de hoy, he de decirle que su misma Majestad fue quien lo escogió para usted— dijo lo último con picardía. La observe y me di cuenta de que ella era la más joven de las tres.

—No quiero meterte en problemas, pero no me pondré ese vestido— dije mientras apuntaba con recelo hacia ese vestido, no que digo vestido, arma mortal.

—Lo sentimos princesa— dijo con preocupación la sirvienta que al parecer era la más mayor. — Pero Su Majestad nos exigió que usted lo usara. Se lo suplicamos.

No tenía otra opción. Tampoco quería ser la causa de que estas muchachas perdieran su empleo.

—Muy bien lo hare— dije con resignación.

—Se lo agradecemos— dijeron, en esta ocasión, las tres al unísono.

Camine con espantosa incomodidad por los pasillos –que a mí me parecían eternos- hasta el comedor. Realmente tenía hambre. El día anterior había ido a la cama sin cenar y digamos que yo no era una persona que soportaba mucho el hambre.

El vestido que me habían obligado a poner era de un color rosa chillón mesclado con otras tonalidades del rosa mismo. ¿Quién le dijo a este hombre que mi color preferido era el rosa? ¡Que alguien me diga! Por qué a ese alguien lo matare lentamente.

—De vez en cuando no estaría mal verte así vestida. ¿No crees?— detuve mis pasos. Llamas asesinas ardían en mis ojos. Y el enojo lleno mis mejillas.

— ¿Crees que es divertido? ¿Sabes lo incomodo que es este vestido?— pregunte con amenaza. — Además ¿Quién te dijo a qué mí me gustaba el rosa?— su semblante despreocupado me enfurecía mas. Se encogió de hombres y solo respondió.

— ¿Quién te dijo que lo hice para que te gustara?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Anoche te dije que haría tu vida imposible ¿no?— lo mire desconcertada. ¿Estará su forma de hacerme la vida imposible? Pues al parecer el Rey del sol también tenía su parte infantil.

— ¿Entonces este vestido es tu forma de hacerme la vida imposible?— le pregunte alzando una ceja.

—Tal vez— se encogió de hombros mientras lo decía. — ¿Funciono?— En esos momentos el parecía más joven de lo era.

No pude resistirlo una risa escapo de mis labios. Era una risa que salió del fondo de mi corazón y una que pensé, nunca tendría en este castillo. —Si esta es tu forma de hacerme la vida imposible, déjame decirte no está funcionando— tal vez lo había ofendido por que su mirada se puso seria por un momento.

—Entonces deberé tomar medidas extremas— su voz era amenazadora. ¿Qué haría ahora? —Niel— llamo a hombre que supuse era su mayordomo. — Cambia mis ropas y cosas personales a la habitación de la Reina, a partir de ahora dormiremos juntos. 4

Y después de procesarlo unos segundos caí en cuenta.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Esbozo una sonrisa lobuna —Mírame hacerlo, cariño.

Definitivamente odiaba al Rey del Sol.

Continuara…

¿Qué les parecido? ¿Muy dulce para la historia? Déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios. Los amo.

—Kassel Reyga


	7. Capitulo 7 - Bipolar

**¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que el capítulo anterior fue muy corto u.u así que como recompensa ¿adivinen? ¡Sí! Hoy hay capítulo de Ojos azules. No me acostumbro a llamar así al fic, ustedes deciden si se queda así o lo devolvemos a ojos azules XD Bueno empezando con el capítulo. Los quiero.**

 **PD. Ame sus hermosos review ñ.ñ**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seguía enfada. ¿Cómo puede ser tan descarado? Dormir conmigo cuando apenas acabamos de conocernos ¿Es un idiota? Probablemente sí.

Aun con todo el enojo sentí algo de alivio. No quería creerlo, era demasiado extraño para mí este tipo de situaciones. Ese hombre que me había demostrado ser el más canalla y vil entre los hombres, ese mismo hombre me estaba haciendo la vida imposible de una manera muy infantil. Al escuchar esas palabras dichas con tanta seriedad me imagine mazmorras y calabozos. No un vestido esponjado e incómodo. ¿Sera que se arrepiente de lo que me dijo? Lo dudada… Pero aun así, no podía soportar la duda. ¿Por qué su cambio tan repentino hacia mi persona?

Toda esta situación me hacía doler la cabeza. Quería creer que Livius no era una mala persona. Mi interior deseaba creerlo, para sentirme un poco en paz y tener un poco de esperanza de superar lo que pase en mi país. Pero yo sabía que no podía ser así, Livius me había enseñado el lado más salvaje cuando nos conocimos, su lado malvado y cruel, ese lado que no le importa si eres niño o mujer si él lo desea él lo toma. Y ahora, ¿Por qué ahora me muestra este tipo de expresiones? Seguía pensando en eso. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

No podía escapar, eso estaba claro. Además tampoco tendría a ningún lugar al cual ir.

¿Debería intentar poder convivir en paz con Livius, como él le había propuesto? O seguir aferrándose a algo que nunca podrá tener.

Su cuarto le pareció pequeño al saber que ese hombre también lo compartiría con ella. Escucho tocar a su puerta y solo respondió con un monótono _pase._ Las puerta se abrieron de par en par dejando ver un batallón de sirvientes con todos los objetos y ropas del rey. Abrió lo ojos con sorpresa, definitivamente ese cuarto era demasiado pequeño para que todo eso cupiera ahí. A pesar de que el cuarto era enorme comparado con su cuarto en su país, ella sabía que con todo eso no podrían ni siquiera pasar.

— ¿Cómo es que cabe todo eso en la habitación de Su majestad? —pregunte al hombre que identifique como el mayordomo real. Era un hombre caucásico no más de 30 años.

—La habitación de Su majestad es dos o tres veces más grande que esta. Princesa.

—Ahh…— solo pude asentir, era lógico, para que pudiera tener tantas cosas tenía que ser alguna especie de casa en su cuarto.

—Si iba a hacer esto, ¿no era más fácil que cambiara mis cosas a su habitación? Digo, ya que quiere que durmamos juntos.

—Eso, mi querida Nike, es una estupenda idea. — escuche la voz de Livius que venía desde la entrada de mi habitación. Voltee hacia él y lo encontré sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 _Extraño._ Pensé.

— ¿Eres bipolar o algo así?— pregunte, la verdad es que empezaba a sospechar que así era.

—Solo contigo.

Fruncí el ceño ante su respuesta.

—Niel, envía las cosas de nuevo a mi habitación, y traslada las de la princesa también.

—Como ordene, Su majestad. — dio un reverencia de respeto y se marchó mientras indicaba las ordenes hacia los sirvientes que continuaban llegando con las cosas de Livius.

— ¿No era más fácil hacer eso desde el principio?— pregunte.

— ¿Lo era?—contesto indiferente. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes sin que nadie debatiera en ello. Típico de un rey. Como él no hacía nada…

Rodé los ojos ante su respuesta.

—Olvídalo. —suspire con resignación.

Mi mirada se dirige hacia el gran ventanal. Tendría que despedirme de tan hermosa vista.

—Nike, necesitamos hablar— escuche su voz seria.

— ¿Para qué nec…?— me vi interrumpida por esos penetrantes ojos que me observaban con detenimiento analizando hasta el último detalle de mí. Lo sabía, este tipo era bipolar. ¿Cómo es que podía estar tan indiferente hace unos momentos y tener una mirada tan intensa ahora?

Asentí. Su mirada me decía que no estaba bromeando.

Nos dirigíamos por un enorme pasillo desconocido aun para mí.

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?— pregunte, esto me parecía muy extraño.

— Vamos a mi despacho.

Continuamos en silencio. Los ruidos del castillo se escuchaban a la lejanía formando solo un eco. Era como un mundo donde nosotros dos solo existíamos. Y eso me aterro. No me gustaba estar a solas con él, no después de las experiencias pasadas.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de madera noble de color oscuro. Era enorme, supuse que era el despacho de rey.

—Llegamos— anuncio con voz seria, tan seria que erizo hasta el último cabello de mi nuca.

Abrió la puerta, en el fondo llegue a imaginar que haría algún chirrido o que estaría pesada, pero no fue ese el caso, se abrió como si nada. Aunque claro, observe que Livius la abrió con una llave, supuse, solo el poseía.

—Pasa.

Hice caso y me adentre al despacho. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al verme rodeada de toneladas y toneladas de libros, algunos desordenados y otros perfectamente enfilados en los estantes. Era una habitación grande y espaciosa. Casi como mi cuarto. Había un gran ventanal de vidrio detrás del estudio. Unas cortinas de un color vino custodiaban los laterales de este ventanal, esperando cerrar la luz que este trasmitía al despacho.

Estaba tan distraída que no sentí cuando Livius entro y cerró la puerta sacándome de mi trance.

— ¿De qué quería hablar, su majestad?—aunque en mi mente yo lo llamaba Livius, no me atrevía a decírselo en persona, a pesar de que él me había dicho que así lo llamase.

—No me digas así, todos me llaman así, pero yo no quiero que tú hagas lo mismo. —Su voz se escuchaba tan profunda, tan… ¿dolida? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Livius?

Alzo sus ojos en respuesta, estos se encontraron con los míos y algo asalto mi estómago, por que ver esos ojos tan llenos de un sentimiento que no podría descifrar causaba estragos en mí.

—Lo siento. — creo que mis sentidos estaban equivocados o estaba dormida. ¿de verdad había pronunciado las palabras que yo escuche?

— ¿Qué?— pregunte con incredulidad, realmente no podía asimilar que el me dijera esas palabras. ¿no era el malo?

—Lo siento.

Volvió a repetir.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por esto.

Me tomo de las manos con fuerza abrumadora, intente zafarme de su agarre pero no podía. Llevo mis manos hacia arriba de mi cabeza, jadee cuando sentí su boca en el hueco de mi cuello.

— ¿Q-qué haces?— pregunte, una nota de miedo se escuchó en el timbre de mi voz. La pesadilla se estaba repitiendo. Ese hombre juguetón que estaba hace unos momentos había desaparecido y volvía ese canalla y vil que estaba frente a mí.

Sentí sus manos encajarse en mi piel, causándome dolor. Chille cuando lo sentí estamparme contra el estudio.

-¿P-por qué haces esto? Cuando pensé que habías cambiado… quería creer que no eras ese hombre vil que estoy viendo, pero me equivoque eres peor— mis palabras parecieron calarle en lo más profundo porque enseguida me soltó. Se veía angustiado, y miraba sus manos con horror.

—Yo…— estaba dolida y enfadada, pero mire su rostro, estaba lleno de aflicción. ¿Enserio era bipolar? —No sé qué me paso, yo solo… solo… — lo sentí vulnerable. Era un hombre muy extraño, era poderoso y atractivo, pero también me mostraba su parte vil y después su parte vulnerable. ¿Qué quería de mí?

— ¿Qué quieres de mi Livius?— me miro por un segundo.

—No lo sé. Tú no entiendes, ni siquiera yo me entiendo. Tengo unas ganas inmensas de tomarte y someterte en este momento y no entiendo por qué. Cuando me entere de la existencia de tu reino lo investigue y me entere de ti y de tus hermanas, me mandaron un retrato de ti y en ese momento no sé qué paso pero decidí traerte. — su voz estaba subiendo de tono, creo que empezaba a descontrolarse. De verdad que se veía nervioso. —Ni siquiera yo reconozco mis decisiones. Intente ser contigo como soy con los demás, pero por alguna razón no puedo. Nike llevo conociéndote 2 días ¡Dos días! Y no sé qué me pasa, me descontrolas, pero no solo eres tú. Algo me pasa a mí, algo dentro de mí me esta… me esta… — su voz se ahogó, su cuerpo estaba temblando. Intente tocarlo pero estaba en una temperatura que no era humana.

— ¿Que sucede?— mi voz sonaba terrada. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero definitivamente este no era el Rey del sol, el Livius que conozco. No respondía, realmente me estaba asustando. ¿Qué es todo esto? Miles de preguntas me cruzaban por la cabeza. Levanto la mirada hacia mí. Pensé que ya había vuelto en sus cinco sentidos pero lo que vi me paralizo. Sus ojos eran de un azul. Pero un azul brillante, no eran como los de un humano, estos parecían que incluso brillaban en la oscuridad.

—Tu… ¿Quién eres?— sabía perfectamente que ese no era Livius.

—Yo soy…— su voz sonaba un poco más infantil, como si fuera un niño. —Yo soy el Dios del sol.

Continuara…

Continuara…

 **¡OMG! Que intenso se puso. Realmente esto me puso lo pelitos de punta mientras l escribia. Díganme ¿qué les pareció?**


	8. Capitulo 8 - Revelaciones inesperadas

**Capítulo 8**

— _Yo soy…— su voz sonaba un poco más infantil, como si fuera un niño. —Yo soy el Dios del sol._

Mi rostro mostraba confusión. No entendía nada.

—No puede ser…— susurre totalmente consternada viendo la figura de la que era mi esposo tomada por un ser completamente diferente a él.

— ¿Ni…ke?— poso su mirada sobre mí, era intimidante y me miraba con curiosidad y asombro, sopesando en algo que no conocía. Un sentimiento extraño invadió mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento. ¿Ahora que me sucedía a mí?

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — pregunte recelosa ante su escrutinio.

Intento acercarse pero instintivamente me aleje evitando su contacto. Un temor horrible lleno mi pecho al pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado al Livius, no entendía esa preocupación, solo sabía que venía desde mis más profundos instintos enterrados en lo más profundo de mi.

— ¿Quién eres?— volví a preguntar. Me miro de nuevo. — ¡Responde! ¡¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?!— estaba comenzando a impacientarme.

Se irguió en señal de orgullo y me miro completamente a los ojos. —Soy el Dios del Sol, Livi Efrikia, que sepa tu nombre no es algo que deba importante Nike. Solo debes saber una cosa. _**Voy a recuperarte.**_

¿Qué? ¿De que hablaba ese hombre?

Mire hacia él, seguía con sus ojos azul incandescente en el cuerpo de Livius formando una combinación peligrosa para tranquilidad. Esos ojos eran hermosos, definitivamente, no había palabras para describirlos. También Livius tenía unos ojos hermosos, los únicos que podrían rivalizar con estos. Iguales de mágicos y astutos.

Sacudí de mi cabeza esos pensamientos, este no era el momento adecuado para alabar los ojos de los demás.

—Para recuperarme, necesitas haberme tenido, y no recuerdo nada de ti en absoluto. — murmure intentando parecer valiente, pero ni si quiera se inmuto. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo para finalmente fijar su marida sobre mis ojos.

— _Aun_ …— su voz sonaba infantil, pero increíblemente madura formando una mezcla de deseo y ternura que sacudió mi cuerpo entero. Me miraba con un _algo_ que no podía identificar y que realmente no deseaba descubrir.

— ¡Sal de su cuerpo!— exigí con determinación. Esto comenzaba a darme algo de miedo. ¿También podría apoderarse de mi cuerpo?

—No, no puedo.

Lo mire sin entender. Y entonces me di cuenta.

— ¡Sal de mi mente!— exigí.

—No estoy "Técnicamente" en tu mente.

—Eso no importa. Fuera de aquí, y devuelve a Livius— el me miro con algo que pude identificar como dolor. Peor ignore, pensando que era imposible.

— ¿Por qué lo quieres devuelta? ¡¿Es que acaso lo amas?!— de nuevo alzaba la voz. Los cimientos del castillo retumbaron y yo caí de bruces al piso. Lo mire con temor y el me miro con enojo. — ¡Responde!— me exigía. Yo pude haberle respondido que no, y esa era la verdad. Pero… ¿Por qué algo dentro de mí no me dejo pronunciar palabra alguna?

—No tengo por qué darle cuentas a alguien que ni siquiera es humano— Pude por fin responder, la voz salió más fría de lo que pensé. Me fulmino con la mirada y una luz emano del cuerpo de Livius.

Sonrió.

Era igual de bipolar que Livius.

—Recuerda que algunos instintos que tenga el no serán suyos. Estamos tan mezclados que ni siquiera podrás distinguir de quien es el sentimiento verdadero. Mientras el té odia, yo te deseo. Intenta afrontar estos dos sentimientos tan pesados. _Querida Nike_.

—Si eres un Dios, como dices serlo. ¿Por qué tomar el cuerpo de Livius?— interrogue mirándolo a los ojos retándolo. Aunque me intimidara, no dejaría que otro hombre la viera débil, ya había sido suficiente que Livius la viera así.

—Porque él es _yo,_ y yo soy _el._

—Eso no me dice nada.

—Eso es tu problema. — justo después de que termino de decir esas palabras, la luz, que hasta entonces había rodeado el cuerpo de Livius, se elevó dejando ver solo un brumo de nubes blancas incandescentes aunque algo que podía distinguirse en ellas, era esos ojos azules. —Nos vemos, _Querida Nike._

Un escalofrío volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. El cuerpo de Livius estaba tendido en el piso como si estuviera muerto. Algo en mí se asustó y llegue a él, su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal, e incluso estaba algo trasparente. Mire con horror como un hilillo de sangre descendía desde su boca a sus pómulos dirigiéndose al suelo.

Intente levantarlo pero era demasiado pesado. Lo sentía frio bajo mis manos y el miedo hizo retorcer mi estómago.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Ella lo odiaba por que la había comprado a su madrastra y lo odiaba por su actitud. Pero no entendía la necesidad de ayudarlo. El miedo de perderlo. Un sentimiento salvaje y nuevo para ella.

—Livius— susurro mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. No se sentía triste pero su cuerpo reaccionaba sin su permiso, su voz se quebraba a voluntad propia y un sollozo escapo de su garganta sin poder evitarlo.

—Ton…ta— escucho un susurro proveniente de Livius. Tuvo una sensación de alivio cundo lo vio abrir los ojos de nuevo. Unos ojos que borraban el recuerdo del antiguo color que llevaba hace unos momentos.

— ¿Livius? ¿Eres tú?— pregunto con la voz ahogada. Aun sin saber por qué.

— ¿Quién… más podría ser?— dijo entra jadeos y con dificultad. —y… me estas aplastando.

— ¿Eh?

—Me estas… aplastando. Tonta.

Sus mejillas se colorearon por la vergüenza al darse cuenta de su posición. Él estaba en el piso y ella estaba sentada sobre el con la cadera de Livius entre sus piernas y su pecho pegado al de el, mientras lo miraba.

—Tan despistada como siempre.

Le llamo la atención ese comentario mientras se quitaba de encima del cuerpo de Livius. No recordaba que hubieran compartido tanto como para que el dijera eso.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte.

— ¿Qué cosa?— me respondió mientras él se levantaba del suelo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Yo no he dicho nada.

—Pero si hace un momento tu… entonces el volvió su mirada hacia ella y encontró el mismo color azul de aquel extraño visitante.

 _ **Estamos tan mezclados que ni siquiera podrás distinguir de quien es el sentimiento verdadero.**_

Entonces recordó lo que Livi le había dicho hace unos momentos.

—Nada, olvídalo— lo dijo mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido el piso.

Cada vez que lo miraba recordaba lo que paso esa tarde. Y asi pasaron 3 semanas…

Continuara…

¿Qué dijeron? Ya los deje sin cap. Jaja pues es que ando algo atareada por que ire a una convención y pues el cosplay y tod lo demás qme mantuvo ocupada espero lo disfruten ñ.ñ


	9. Capitulo 9 - Cena y un extraño

**Capítulo 9**

Me encontraba sentada en el gran comedor del salón principal. Rodeada de personas influyentes en una cena donde se celebraba mi llegada al Reino del Sol.

Basura.

Todo era una basura. Me encontraba sentada alrededor de sanguijuelas. No paraban de susurrar cosas que realmente poco me importaban, además de dirigir miradas furtivas hacia mí. _¿De verdad era necesaria toda esta farsa?_ Ese fue mi primer pensamiento nada más entrar en el salón.

En el lugar principal del comedor se encontraba Livius flanqueado por mí, en el segundo lugar y un hombre que supuse sería el primer ministro.

Comenzó a jugar con los vegetales que se encontraban en mi plato. Ugh, otra cosa que me fastidiaba la velada. Odio los vegetales. Desde pequeña solía siempre dejarlos en el plato de comida. Y la abuela siempre me reprendía por eso. Sin intención una leve risa salió de mis labios captando la atención nada deseada de Livius.

— ¿Algo te ha hecho gracia, querida esposa?

No sé si habrá sido mi imaginación pero por un momento sentí que sus labios acariciaban con celo la palabra " _esposa"._

—Nada, su majestad. Solo recordaba viejos momentos.

Mi voz fue discreta y baja intentando llegar al tono bajo y claro de Livius. Aunque definitivamente no lo logre. Ese hombre poseía una voz que no era capaz de creer existiera una más hermosa.

En los últimos días a causa de los preparativos de la cena no fui capaz de verlo tan seguidamente. O bueno mejor dicho nuestra interacción había sido nula. Solo compartíamos habitación, pero siempre que él llegaba yo ya estaba dormida y cuando despertaba él ya se había ido.

Era de esperarse del Rey del Sol. ¡Un adicto total al trabajo!

Admito que su presencia nula en estos últimos días ha hecho que me olvide del incidente de hace tres semanas, casi me sentí bien sin su presencia. Casi. Solo había un detalle. ¡Esos malditos profesores! No me dejaban en paz en todo el día con las clases de lo que debe saber la "esposa del Rey del Sol".

Todos los días terminaba agotada del regimiento espartano que ellos ejercían sobre mí.

Mis ojos vagaron por las caras del montón de desconocidos que se encontraban cenando en la misma mesa que yo. La mayoría era parte de la nobleza: Condes, duques, varones y uno que otro general de rango alto.

Había un hombre en particular que me llamo la atención. No apartaba la vista de mí y comenzaba a sentirme incomoda. Mis ojos se toparon con los suyos y el sostuvo mi mirada descaradamente. Fruncí el ceño ante la acción de ese hombre que por su rostro no debe de tener más de treinta años. Su cabello era rubio y un poco largo llegando unos centímetros por encima del hombro, las puntas de este eran salvajes e indomables cada una en diferente dirección, sus ojos eran de un verde profundo donde llegando a este punto me mantenían hipnotizada. Sonrió, aunque más bien parecía una mueca de triunfo. No entendí hasta que sentí un fuerte apretón en mi mano que descansaba en la mesa. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar y vi una mano sujetando la mía con demasiada fuerza, mis ojos siguieron al dueño de ese mano y sentí mi estómago caer en un poso sin fondo.

Livius mantenía una expresión serena, algo que hiso que mi cuerpo sufriera un escalofrió que me recorrió desde mi espalda hasta la nuca. Claro, su expresión era serena pero sus ojos, ellos eran otra cosa. Su mirada no se posó en mí sino en el hombre que se encontraba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa. Sus ojos reflejaban un fuego azul prometiendo sangre. Un odio que recorrió cada célula de mi sangre haciendo reaccionar mi cuerpo. Nuevamente sentía esa sed de sangre emanando de él. Eso me asusto. Cuando volteo su rostro hacia mí sus ojos eran los más fríos que había visto en toda mi vida. Y lo más aterrador era que al mirar detenidamente sus ojos un aro del azul característico del Dios del sol estaba en sus ojos como una sombra. Haciéndome saber que en ese momento no solo era Livius quien estaba ahí si no también él, Livi.

Trague saliva, mi cuerpo estaba tenso. Mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo al hombre de cabello rubio pero este miraba a Livius a los ojos con una sonrisa que no pude descifrar. Escuche un siseo de amenaza de Livius y el tiempo se detuvo. Literalmente. El tiempo se detuvo. El siseo que provenía de los labios de Livius se hizo más fuerte y esta vez al final escuche la palabra que menos me imagine.

—Mia.

La voz de Livius estaba distorsionada ya no era hermosa como la de hace un momento. Esta era coreada con el timbre infantil y totalmente amenazante Livi, que en estos momentos sus dos voces mezcladas como una resonaron con impotencia y poder haciendo resonar las mismas paredes del castillo.

—Si es así…— su voz fue como una sinfonía perfecta para hacer enojar a Livius— Si es así, si esa mujer es tuya… ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo de ti?

Sentí dos pares de ojos posarse sobre mí. Mi primer acto reflejo fue llevarme las manos al pecho para protegerme de ellos pero mi mano estaba todavía fuertemente sujetada por Livius.

—Mírala, creo que eres la persona con la que menos quiere estar. ¿No es así, Nike?

Sentí la profunda mirada de Livius junto con la de Livi y el hombre de ojos verdes al otro lado de la mesa. Mis ojos fueron incapaces de mantenerse quietos ante la pregunta y vagaron por los rostros silenciosos y sin movimiento de los que antes estaban disfrutando de la fiesta.

Sentí la presión alrededor de mí, mientras esos dos hombres esperaban mi respuesta.

—Yo…— ¡Maldición! Mi voz salió quebrada y deje la frase a la mitad. — ¿Quién eres?— ignore su pregunta deliberadamente.

Empezó a sonar su lengua mientras su dedo negaba.

—No es bueno ignorar las preguntas de otras personas. Primero responde tú.

—No tiene que contestar si ella no la desea— en esta ocasión hablo Livius, que había estado en silencio en estos momentos.

— ¡Vaya! No quieres que haga cosas que no desea y la tienes aquí en contra de su voluntad. ¡Eres un hipócrita Rey del Sol!, o mejor dicho, Dios del sol. ¡Livi!

Me quede con la boca abierta ante lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, ¿Es que acaso este hombre conocía a Livi? Si es así, ¿Quién es él?

Livius sonrió, o mejor dicho el cuerpo de Livius, por que no quedaba nada de los ojos azules de Livius y solo se encontraba el azul brillante de Livi.

—Nada mal, Dios del agua. ¡Leónidas!

— ¡Esperen un momento! Este tipo de aquí— dije señalando al tipo de ojos verde que hace un momento lo habían llamado Dios. — ¿Es un dios?

Por un momento me sentí una total estúpida por preguntar eso. ¡Claro que era un dios!

Los dos ignoraron mi pregunta como si nunca hubiera sido pronunciada, eso me molesto. Pero igual estuvo bien que lo hicieran, así me evitaría algún otro momento incómodo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Leónidas?— la atmosfera volvió a sentirse pesada y cargada de odio puro. No entendía, si los dos eran dioses ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad?

—Solo vine a conocer a _tu_ Nike— La forma en la que dijo esa frase me pareció un insulto y yo no era la única que lo pensaba.

— ¿Entiendes lo que has hecho? Estas atentando contra _mi_ mujer.— Enfatizo la palabra "Mi" con posesividad. Y yo, bueno, yo no sabía que rayos pasaba. Me ignoraban a pesar de que soy la persona de la cual están hablando.

— ¿Tu mujer?— por segunda vez intervengo, aunque esta vez hay una nota de indignación en mi voz. —No recuerdo haberme convertido en tu mujer, Dios del sol, ni siquiera soy mujer de Livius, yo no pertenezco a nadie.

—Eso se puede arreglar querida—La voz que hace un momento me parecía hermosa, ahora me parecía totalmente denigrante, porque ni siquiera era Livi el que pronunciaba esas palabras, si no ese hombre que fue llamado por Livi como Leónidas. —Puedes pertenecerme si así lo deseas.

Hice una mueca de asco ante su tono vulgar.

—Si no pertenezco a ellos, mucho menos seria tuya, guarda tus palabras Dios del agua, que no funcionaran conmigo. — Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin permiso y sin previo aviso. Solo me sentí ofendida ante lo que dijo y mi boca ya estaba respondiendo sin darme tiempo para pensar realmente en lo que había dicho.

Sentí una presión en mi cintura, solo entonces me di cuenta que estaba parada apoyando mis manos en la mesa.

—Ya la escuchaste, será mejor que te vayas no querrás verme furioso ¿o sí?— el tono de Livi volvía a hacer amenazante.

— ¡Que dios me libre de eso! Solo quería conocerla, tranquilo, viejo amigo. Parece que te has vuelto algo enojón. — Después de sus palabras la tensión se disolvió como por arte de magia, mire el rostro de Livius que claramente estaba más relajado y dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a donde estaba Leónidas. Pero me sorprendió no ver a nadie en su lugar.

—Escucha, Nike— me llamo y yo preste atención a sus palabras, ya que sonaba serio.—No te acerques a ese hombre, no es de fiar.

Con esas palabras el tiempo volvió a correr y no pude hacer ninguna pregunta de lo ocurrido.

La cena transcurrió tranquila sin ningún incidente como el de hace unos momentos. Entre más entrada la noche las personas se iban yendo dejando el salón de estar —Al cual nos habíamos trasladado terminado la cena— dejándonos a Livius y a mi solos.

Sentí el ambiente algo asfixiante como para quedarme ahí. Sin decir una palabra a Livius que se encontraba a unos pasos de mí me dirigí hacia los jardines que se encontraban a las afueras del salón.

— ¿A dónde vas?—su voz retumbo en el salón con un eco vacío.

—A los jardines, hoy han pasado muchas cosas y necesito tomar aire fresco. —Mi voz se escuchaba cansada y decía la verdad respecto a necesitar un respiro.

—Entonces permíteme acompañarte— su voz se encontraba tranquila, como un mar en calma. Era tan bella que no pude negarme.

— ¿Es que ahora eres amable de un momento a otro?—No podía evitar la nota de reproche en mi voz.

— ¿Es que acaso deseas contender, mujer? — por un momento no supe que responder, realmente él se estaba comportante. ¡Por primera vez!

Mire al cielo buscando algo extraño, o cualquier indicio de algo fuera de lugar.

— ¿Qué buscas es en el cielo?

—Alguna señal de lluvia, o un desfile de estrellas fugases.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Por que estas actuando tan extrañamente amable que pienso que ocurrirá lo que nunca ocurre aquí!— mi voz estaba agitada por haber dicho esa frase con tanta emoción. Entonces ocurrió lo impensable. ¡Livius estaba riéndose! Definitivamente hoy era un día extraño.

— ¿Estas bien? Comienzas a asustarme— pregunte con desconfianza, realmente estaba preocupada de que se haya vuelto loco. Sin embargo su risa no paro hasta pasado unos segundos.

Decidí ignorarlo y fije mi atención hacia las hermosas flores que se encontraban unos arbustos más alejados. Fui hasta ellos me incline para oler el perfume de las flores. Un día me di cuenta de que las flores tienen un perfume distinto por la noche, es más fresco, más silvestre y salvaje. Es un aroma que me encanta.

Me sobresalte a sentir el cuerpo de Livius pegado a mi espalda, imprimiendo en mi la sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos y nuestra piel rozándose. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura e instintivamente lleve mis manos a las suyas intentando forcejear para liberarme.

—Sueltam-

No pude terminar de hablar cuando sentí la respiración de Livius en mi oído causando cosquillas y otras sensaciones que más adelante analizare.

—Así que…— su boca y ahora se encontraba en mi cuello susurrando esas palabras. — le temes más a mi risa que a mi furia. Eres una mujer extraña, Nike.

La forma en la que susurro mi nombre derrito mis piernas. No entendía como podía hacerme sentir de semejante forma cuando ha hecho lo que hizo.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Apoye mi nuca en su hombro, ya no tenía fuerzas, realmente estaba exhausta. Ni siquiera podía mantenerme debidamente en pie. Estaba indefensa en los brazos de Livius.

—No es algo fácil de decir Nike, ni siquiera yo se la razón. Te detesto, de verdad que te odio. Pero no puedo dejar de tenerte cerca. Es como algo que me posee para no dejarte ir. Y te detesto precisamente por esa razón.

Suspire, sabía que decía la verdad. Él no sabía nada de Livi, ni que realmente él estaba siendo poseído.

—Entiendo…— dije débilmente mientras mis ojos se cerraban. Lo último que vi fue la mirada de Livius mientras me observa.

—Es lo que me preocupa, que me entiendas, que entiendas algo de mí mismo que yo no sé. Es frustrante. — Escuche esas palabras mientras todavía algo consiente, aunque no se si fueron parte del sueño o solo mi imaginación.

Continuara…

¿Qué les parecio? Jejeje, si los deje abandonados un tiempo, pero bueno, con estas fiestas y además de vacaciones en un lugar sin internet, jeje es muy duro poder publicar, pero espero les haya gustado el capitulo.


	10. Capitulo 10 - Esto es servicio

**Capítulo 10**

— _Es lo que me preocupa, que me entiendas, que entiendas algo de mí mismo que yo no sé. Es frustrante. — Escuche esas palabras mientras todavía algo consiente, aunque no sé si fueron parte del sueño o solo mi imaginación._

Perdí la conciencia en mitad del jardín, por alguna extraña razón mi mente se oponía a perderla, sabía que estaba dejando pasar algo importante. ¿Pero qué? Escuche el susurro de unas palabras pero no recuerdo cuales eran. Pero eran importantes. Algo que Livius me había dicho. Sentí como me desplomaba al suelo. El cansancio de los últimos días me cobraba factura justo en este momento.

En el mundo de la inconciencia donde todo lo que yo deseaba se volvía realidad, donde podía ser yo misma sin miedo a que nadie me cuestione. Podía tener mis anhelados deseos. Usualmente siempre eran de mi mamá o mis hermanas. Una familia feliz pero hoy fue diferente.

Me encontraba en un bosque, la humedad se sentía en el aire, el suelo era oscuro, casi negro. Mis manos picaban por recorrer la tierra con ella, se veía tan suave, era blanda como si acabaran de removerla, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo las hundí en la rica tierra, la frescura de la lluvia me inundo. Podía percibir que la lluvia mojaba la tierra y la dejaba húmeda. Los árboles que se encontraban eran de un verde intenso pero también oscuro. Todo el lugar expresaba frescura y naturaleza. Lo que más amaba. El viento revolvía mi cabello. Cerré mis ojos absorbiendo a la naturaleza misma. En ese momento sentí algo cálido en mi nuca. Me encontraba acostada en el bosque y mi cabeza en el regazo de alguien. Una persona que me daba calidez. No abrí los ojos temiendo que todo se perdiera.

Una mano gentil masajeaba mi cabeza y acariciaba mi cabello. Sus dedos recorrían mi nuca en un movimiento consolador e íntimo. Desee acurrucarme más en esa persona y así lo hice. Abrí los ojos con cuidado intentado ver la persona que estaba conmigo, pero ahora mi vista era borrosa. No podía distinguir el rostro de esa persona. Era un hombre. Lo supe por su ropa y su cuerpo, que se veían claramente pero su rostro me era imposible de ver.

— ¿Quién eres?— no reconocí mi voz, sonaba ronca y adormilada; Como si acabara de despertar de un sueño húmedo, tan húmedo como el lugar donde me encontraba.

Un sonido fuerte, como el viento aullando; hizo que me zumbaran los oídos. Mis manos se dirigieron ahí intentando apagar el sonido, pero no funcionaba. Entonces la figura que se encontraba conmigo se inclinó hacia mí.

— _Elige, entre él y yo, elige—_ Era un susurro de una voz extraña. Volvió a pronunciar unas palabras. — _No puedes tenernos a los dos._ Solo uno de nosotros. _Ahora, elige, pequeña Nike._

Mi cuerpo reacciono sin mi permiso y mis labios se abrieron para dar una respuesta. Los músculos no me obedecían y el terror me lleno cuando escuche esa mi voz hablar.

—Yo elijo a Liv…

Lo demás se fundió con el eco de la noche y no pude escucharlo.

¿A quién había escogido? ¿Por qué tenía este sueño? Las preguntas me abrumaron. Y de nuevo el fuerte zumbido lleno el ambiente.

Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Aunque todavía no amanecía decidí levantarme. Pero antes de poner un pie fuera de la cama una mano sujeto mi muñeca haciendo que me sobresaltara en el acto. Vi la figura de un hombre en mi cama, el pánico me inundo. No podía ver la cara de la persona que estaba ahí, su rostro tenía sombras y no podía distinguirlo; Después me sentí estúpida, la más estúpida de todas. ¡Era Livius! Un suspiro de alivio se fugó de mis labios.

— ¿A dónde vas? — me pregunto. Su voz sonaba ronca y sexy. Censure el último pensamiento con una cachetada mental. ¡¿Es que estaba loca?! Supongo que tanto tiempo en el castillo me había afectado.

—Em…—¡Piensa, piensa!—Voy al baño. — Tuve el impulso de llevarme la mano en la frente y pegarme un golpe con ella.

La ceja de Livius se dispara para arriba; no me había creído.

Suspire. Y conteste: —No tengo sueño. — como si eso explicara todo.

Una sonrisa se deslizo por los labios de Livius, no era como las que antes había visto —Solo la vio una vez— Esta era diferente, como si guardara un secreto. Como un niño que desea hacer una travesura. Oh. Oh.

Un jalón de su mano en mi muñeca hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera en la mullida cama. Con una velocidad y agilidad que me puso los pelos de punta, Livius se encontraba libre de una parte de las sabanas. Abriendo paso con su otra mano haciendo un espacio para mí. Jadee, y el corazón me latió de prisa. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Estaba desnudo! Cerre los ojos pero la imagen de Livius desnudo me siguió por la oscuridad. Los colores iban y venían en mi rostro.

—Acuéstate. — la voz de Livius sonaba calmada; como siempre, pero con un toque burlón que lo delataba. ¡¿Es que no tenía vergüenza este hombre?!

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

Intente soltar mi mano y correr hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

—No seas boba, Nike. Estamos casados.

—Mentiroso, ni siquiera hemos tenido una ceremonia. — reclame.

— ¿Quieres una ceremonia?— ahora el sonaba confundido.

Estaba a punto de contestar pero mejor guarde silencio. Si teníamos una ceremonia entonces realmente estaríamos atados.

—No. No la quiero.

—Entonces, ven aquí. —abrió los brazos dejando a la vista su cuerpo. Era guapo, no, hermoso. ¡Oh dios! Era tan sexy. Pero no podía. Se supone que no debía hacerme sentir así.

—Dije que no tenía sueño, no que quería dormir, y menos contigo desnudo. —casi celebre. Genial, Nike, genial.

Hizo un mohín con sus labios que hizo que algo se estrujara en mi estómago.

— ¡Pero si has dormido conmigo desnudo todo este tiempo!— ahora sonaba como un niño pequeño. El gran rey del sol, al que todos temen y respetan. Al que yo odio y todo lo demás. ¡Aquí! ¡Haciéndome un puchero! Que los cielos me salvaran. ¡Se veía tan tierno!

De nuevo sentí el jalón de mi muñeca. Me arrastro hasta sus brazos y las sabanas me dejaron presa entre ellas y el desnudo cuerpo de Livius. Sus brazos me rodearon podía sentir su respiración en mi oído.

—Así está mejor, estaba haciendo frio. — dijo mientras suspiraba de alivio.

— ¿ah? ¡Pues claro que te dará frio, si duermes con esas fachas! — intente sonar normal, lo juro, pero el cuerpo de Livius pegado al mío. Haciendo sentir zonas que no conocía del cuerpo masculino, no era muy tranquilizante que digamos. Mi voz sonaba alterada y jadeante.

—Tal vez, pero para eso estas tú. — dijo mientras hundía su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

— ¡No soy tu oso de peluche!— Gruñí mientras me revolvía para zafarme.

—No, no lo eres. —Hizo una breve pausa— Eres un esposa.

— ¡Pues a tu esposa no le gusta que duermas desnudo!— reclame. Las mejillas en mi rostro estaban completamente encendidas. No era una buena idea estar en esta posición en esta circunstancia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? —suspiro con resignación. —Y yo que quería hacerte un _servicio._ —definitivamente era un demonio. Un demonio muy sexy.

— ¿S-servicio?— pregunte mientras los colores iban y venían por mi rostro.

—Sí, servicio. — ronroneo en mi oreja y un estremecimiento recorrió mi nuca.

— ¡Ya se! — una idea cruzo por mi cabeza. Reprimí una risa ante su cara de desconcierto mientras me levantaba para buscar algo en uno de los cajoneros.

— ¿Qué haces?— interrogo mientras yo cerraba el tercer cajón.

—Buscando algo para el servicio. Yo te hago uno y tú a mi uno.

— ¡¿Ah?!— escuche una exclamación de sorpresa. Me gire en su dirección, parecía sorprendido. ¿Por qué? Yo solo quería jugar al servicio. En mi país había un juego que jugaban los pequeños. Lo llamaban _servicio_ se supone que en cada turno la persona que es el líder puede dar una orden a la que le toque hacer servicio y así sucesivamente. No sé qué tiene de malo. ¿Se habrá arrepentido de jugar?

— ¿No quieres? — pregunte mientras sentí una decepción en mí. Yo que quería jugar.

—S-si quiero— escuchar a Livius tartamudear era algo sumamente extraño. —¿Estas segura?

— ¡Sí! Siempre quise hacerlo cuando estaba en mi país.

— ¡¿Qué?! No pensé que fueras esa clase de mujer… —Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada.

Me lleve un dedo a la barbilla y pensé en una respuesta.

—Um… ¿Por qué? Ya se que es infantil y todo eso… pero a mi hubiera gustado hacerlo cuando era más pequeña.

— ¡¿Más pequeña?!— definitivamente Livius está actuando extraño. Pero cuando sentí las cartas en mis manos se me olvido y grite de alegría.

— ¡Las encontré!— dije mientras levantaba el mazo de cartas sin abrir en mi mano derecha-

— ¿Cartas?

— ¡Pues claro! ¿Con que jugaríamos si no?— dije señalando lo obvio.

— ¿Jugar? Pero si tú dijiste que querías hacer un servicio.

—Servicio es un juego de cartas en mi país. Tu dijiste que querías hacerme un servicio y pues yo saque las cartas. ¿De que estabas hablando tú?— mire mientras la cara de Livius se tornaba de un color levemente rosado.

Escuche la carcajada de Livius, la más grande que había dado. Incluso sostuvo su estómago en sus manos y se dobló de risa.

—Sí que sabes cómo liarla, Nike. — dijo mientras se quitaba una gota de lágrimas de sus ojos por el esfuerzo de reírse. —Lo que yo me refería como _servicio_ era esto…

Tomo mi cintura jalándome hacia la cama donde el se encontraba y quede a horcadas sobre él. Mi cabello se adelante sobre mis hombres y cubrió nuestros rostros.

— ¿Qué estas…?

No pude terminar la frase cuando se apodero de mis labios y sus manos me rodearon para no moverme. Era un beso salvaje y emboto mis sentidos dejando mis pensamientos en nada, igual que mis protestas.

Se separó unos centímetros de mi mientras yo recuperaba el aliento, pero no me dejaba moverme muy lejos de sus labios, compartiendo el mismo aliento que el respiraba. Cuando lo hizo suprimí un gruñido de protestar por hacerlo.

—Eso es un servicio.

Continuara…

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Aviso que probablemente no podre actualizar la semana siguiente ya que tengo un viaje familiar. Intentare publicar pero no prometo nada. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Estaré esperando sus sexys review ;)**


	11. Capitulo 11 - Memorias

_**Tal vez porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estoy en el Reino del sol pero la luz abrasadora del amanecer ya no me molesta por las mañanas. Poco a poco me he estado acostumbrando a estar aquí, y también poco a poco olvidándome de mi hogar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 11**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, emergiendo del sueño en el que me encontraba. Suspire mientras me sentaba en la cama y tallaba mis ojos en la cara para desperezarme. Tal vez un bostezo o dos se me escaparon antes de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche pasada. Involuntariamente sentí precipitarse la sangre a mis mejillas. ¡Ese hombre pervertido!

Decir que lo que paso anoche es vergonzoso, es quedarse corto.

—Así que ya despertaste, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas hacerme esperar?—Oh, oh. La voz de ese sujeto ahí acostado a un lado mío, hizo hervir la sangre en mis venas en una furia loca e incontrolable.

Gire mi rostro con toda la intención de darle un golpe. Pero al posar mis ojos en él, toda la furia que tenía, e incluso la vergüenza se fueron por el drenaje.

Tal vez fue su sonrisa inocente, o esos que me miraban con algo que no podía explicar lo que desarmo por completo.

— ¿Q-ué haces? ¿Por qué me miras así?— Tal vez soné algo tonta y avergonzada, pero realmente no podía hablar de otra manera. Livius desnudo en mi cama, con una sonrisa de inocencia y ojos traviesos no era una imagen realmente desagradable, al contrario.

— ¿Así? ¿Así como? — Su voz era seda negra entra la seducción y la inocencia fingida.

— ¡No te hagas! Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

La vergüenza predominaba en los colores de mi cara, que se encontraba de un profundo carmín.

—¿Y a que te refieres, Nike? — yo sabía que era un retorcido, pero realmente le gustaba ponerme en situaciones incomoda y disfrutaba hacerme sentir avergonzada.

—¡Ponte algo de ropa!

—¿Te molesta? ¿No te gusto? —Creo que mi visión no pudo soportar y se nublo antes sus palabras Lo dijo con tanta inocencia, que sentí algo caliente deslizarse de mi nariz antes de caer en la cama inconsciente.

 _Poco a poco he notado un cambio. Él es diferente, no entiendo la razón. ¿Sera Livi? ¿O realmente es él? Desearía que fuera el mismo, aunque no entiendo la razón por la cual desear eso._

 _Hasta este momento el me ha enseñado su lado más cruel y despiadado, pero también su lado débil, y su lado infantil. ¿Y si no es tan malo como pensaba? ¿Sera que puedo llegar a ser feliz aquí?_

 _Había una posibilidad de que eso fuera verdad. Siento como poco a poco voy olvidando las caras de los sirvientes del castillo del ducado de la Lluvia. No faltara mucho para que me olvide de mis hermanas. ¿Pero cuál es la razón? ¿Por qué me olvido de esto?_

Sentí algo caliente pegar de lleno en mi rostro, abrí los ojos y el color naranja inundo mis pupilas. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron adaptando hasta darme cuenta que el sol es lo que me molestaba.

Reí ante la ironía. El sol me molesta, pero soy la esposa del Rey del Sol. Creo que empiezo a sonar igual que Livius.

Dos meses, es lo que llevo en el reino del Sol, al principio fue demasiado duro estar aquí, mas con la actitud que Livius tiene, pero después de eso, lo más extraño fue el saber de la existencia de Livi. Después de lo que paso en nuestra habitación, Livi solo se ha mostrado dos veces.

Livius no ha cambiado demasiado, solo que ese lapsus de intimidación y de decirme que me odiaba ha terminado, no digo que nos llevemos del todo bien, pero por lo menos creo que poco a poco se ha acostumbrado a mi presencia y yo también me he acostumbrado a mi estancia aquí.

Tampoco he vuelto a ver a ese hombre que estuvo en mi fiesta de bienvenida. Creo que si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Leónidas. También esa fue la última vez que vi al Dios del Sol, Livi.

Salir a los jardines del lado sur del castillo se ha vuelto en una costumbre, una bonita costumbre. Voy a ese lugar casi todos los días, cuando termino mis tareas reales. ¡Quién diría que ser la esposa de un rey era tan cansado!

Reí ante la ocurrencia. Poco a poco puedo volver a sonreír, aunque este encarcelada en las paredes y muros de este castillo. Sin embargo una jaula de oro sigue siendo una jaula. Suspire, supongo que no puedo tener todo en esta vida. Todavía no he podido salir a conocer la ciudad. Tengo dos meses que he llegado al castillo y solamente he salido al exterior para mi presentación con la gente del Reino del sol.

Extraño la lluvia, en mi país la lluvia era mi único consuelo y también mi más íntima amiga. Porque ella siempre enjuagaba mis lágrimas y lavaba por un momento mis penas. Siempre estuvo conmigo. Desde mi nacimiento. Mi abuela una vez me dijo que la noche en la que nací hubo una gran tormenta. Que hasta ese momento nunca se ha vuelto a repetir una tormenta de tal magnitud. Acabo con grandes casas y aunque el país de la lluvia esta lleno siempre de agua, los arroyos que siempre son abundantes se desbordaron. Mi madrastra siempre me recalcaba que yo había nacido con el desastre y que por eso me merecia esos tratos. Que fue mi culpa que esa tormenta apareciera en nuestra isla de la nada y azotara con fiereza las casas. Muchas fueron destruidas y algunas personas murieron.

Entre las personas que murieron estaban los padres de Lenia —la que ahora es la esposa de mi padre— y también mi madre. Aunque ella murió en el parto.

—Princesa Nike, Su majestad le llama a su despacho— Escuche la voz indiferente del mayordomo de Livius, Niel, siempre era animado y me gustaba platicar con el, sin embargo en sus horas de trabajo siempre actuaba formal y educado.

—Ya voy— No tenía alternativa, poco a poco comenzaba a entender el carácter de Livius, no es que le temiera, pero era mejor ahorrarse problemas.

Lo seguí en silencia mientras caminamos por el largo pasillo que se dirigía al despacho de mi esposo. Me pregunto… ¿de qué querrá hablar?

Niel dio unos toques en la puerta y escuche un "pase". Niel abrio la puerta mientras se hacía a un lado para cederme el paso.

—Retírate.

—Sí, Su majestad.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, entonces me dirigí hacia el gran escritorio de madera negra que se encontraba en el centro de la sala.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí. ¿Para qué me llamaste?— Quería que todo esto terminara pronto para poder ir al jardín, el día anterior no pude. Así que fui directo al grano.

—Nike, necesitamos hablar.

CONTINUARA…

¡Hola! Si ya se, estuve perdida por casi ¡dos meses! Lo siento, no tenia mi computadora

Pero aquí les dejo el cap :3 espero les guste. ¿De que quiere hablar Livius? ¿Por qué Nike esta olvidando su país? ¿Quién es Leonidas? Bien, eso lo descubriremos mas adelante. Dejenme sus teorías sobre lo que podría pasar futuramente en Ojos azules :D

Por cierto amo sus reviews *-*


	12. Capitulo 12 - Notas

Ojos azules

Capítulo 12

—Nike, necesitamos hablar— Escuchar esas palabras de Livius me trajeron recuerdos muy amargos. La ansiedad se apodero de mi mientras esperaba que el continuara. —En un mes me marcho.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde piensas ir?— El alivio me inundo mientras daba paso a un sentimiento de incomodidad.

—No iré yo solo, tú vendrás conmigo. — La alegría me lleno, ¡Poder salir a conocer otra parte del mundo! Solo ese pensamiento me hizo feliz mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi cara.

— ¿E-Enserio?— Tenía que estar segura de que no fuera un sueño.

—Sí, iremos al Reino de la Arena.

La sonrisa de felicidad que adornaba mi cara se congelo en el acto. No puede ser…

 _El Reino de la Arena…_

Los recuerdos de ese hombre vinieron a mi mente y mi cuerpo se puso frio. El príncipe heredero del Reino de la Arena, el hombre que intentó atacar a mi país y sobre todo, el primer hombre al que ame.

— ¿Nike? ¿Sucede algo?— Solo escuche la voz de Livius a la distancia. — ¡Nike!—Su voz me sobresalto haciendo que saliera del trance en el que me encontraba. Enfoque mis ojos en su cara y pude distinguir una mezcla de preocupación y disgusto. Mi relación con él estaba mejorando poco a poco desde que llegue aquí, no puedo echar todo eso a la basura por nada. Creo que lo mejor será que no le diga nada de esto a Livius, no sé realmente de lo que él sería capaz de hacer si se enterara, no, al que temo que se entere es Livi. No sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento que la furia de Livi era mucho más mala que la de Livius.

—¿Qué sucedió?— La voz de Livius tenía un deje sospecha por mi reacción.

—Es solo que…—¡Diablos y ahora… ¡¿Cómo salgo de esto?!

—¿No quieres ir conmigo?—La voz de Livius fue baja, por un momento pensé que sonaba dolido.

— ¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡claro que quiero ir!—Oh, oh, me estaba convirtiendo en una mentirosa, realmente no deseaba ir.—Solo estaba pensando en lo reseco que es por allá. —Y ahí viene, digo cosas sin pensarlas cuando estoy nerviosa o mintiendo, a este ritmo Livius sabrá que no digo la verdad.

— ¿Así? No sabía que te preocuparas por esas cosas— Dijo Livius mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Si… bueno, sigo siendo una chica— Quise darme una bofetada ¿Desde cuándo actuó yo como una chica normal? —Por cierto… Hoy te vez muy guapo. —Intente cambiar de tema rápidamente y sin pensarlo, con lo primero que tenía en la cabeza y eso era…

Si, Livius se veía muy guapo.

Y se lo había dicho.

En este momento le dije a Livius que se veía guapo.

¡Oh dios!

El rojo cubría mis mejillas y no podía mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Como pude decirle eso!

Una sonrisa malditamente seductora adorno su rostro. —Así que… ¿Hoy me veo guapo?— ¡Santo cielo! Este hombre hará que se me detenga el corazón.

—Yo… no-

Fui interrumpida por el Niel.

Suspire, salvada por la campana, bueno, en este caso por el mayordomo.

—Bien, me retiro— me despedí y después salí corriendo de ahí. Bueno, casi. Antes de llegar a la puerta escuche la voz de Livius.

—Seguiremos con esto más tarde, Nike— sentí un jalón en mis entrañas al escuchar sus palabras y después cerré la puerta con la cara más roja que un tomate.

Suspire mientras me dirigía al salón de artes, hoy me tocaban clases para aprender a tocar el violín. Ese instrumento era verdaderamente una tortura, era muy difícil tocarlo, sin embargo era muy bonito y elegante el sonido que producida cuando era tocado por manos sabedoras del arte musical. Como Livius, Una vez le pedí que tocara para mí, bueno no tanto como pedir fue más como un reto, al principio pensé que se negaría pero para mi sorpresa no fue así.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La habitación de música se encontraba llena del ruido del violín que estaba siendo tocado por mí. Intentaba seguir las notas que se encontraban en el cuadernillo, sin embargo era muy difícil hacer que el violín las tocara. Era mi primera semana de instrucción para tocar el violín y ni siquiera podía hacer que diera una sola nota.

—Princesa, debe relajar la muñeca y ejercer más fuerza con su antebrazo.— La instructora me repetía por quinta vez ese fallo. La admiraba, ella tenía paciencia infinita.

Solo asentí por quinta vez. Como siempre, no podía hacer lo que ella me decía. ¿Cómo podía relajarme mientras su penetrante mirada se encontraba posada sobre mí?

Bien, resulta que hoy Livius decidió que era un buen día para presenciar mi total derrota con el violín. O solo se había venido a burlar. Me inclinaba, sinceramente, que era por la segunda opción.

—Eres pésima.

Ya lo sabía no tenía que decírmelo.

—Sí, bueno. Gracias por el apoyo. —Respondí sarcásticamente.

—De nada. — Lo fulmine con la mirada y el solo se encogió de hombros con expresión divertida.

—Supongo que tú eres tan bueno en esto que lo tocaras sin problemas.— Oh si, toma esa.

—Por supuesto.

Arquee las cejas con incredulidad.

—No te creo. —Entorne mi mirada en él.

—Como quieras. — dijo mientras se encogía con indiferencia.

—Entonces pruébalo. —lo rete.

—Muy bien— Dijo mientras se levantaba con aire de superioridad y yo extendía mis manos con el violín para entregárselo.

Observe como él se llevaba el violín a la altura de su mentón. Sus manos se deslizaron por el mango del violín con suavidad y elegancia. Cerró los ojos concentrándose y después un suspiro suave escapo de sus labios. Después de eso el comenzó a mover el arco entre sus manos sobre las cuerdas del violín. El sonido floto en el aire. Era profundo, como una letanía, un susurro. Él estaba totalmente concentrado. Las notas continuaban danzando lentamente a nuestro alrededor. Parecía una sinfonía para el dolor de una perdida. Era triste y melancólica. Sin embargo era hermosa. No podía apartar mis ojos de esa escena. Él se veía majestuoso tocando el violín y sin embargo tenía una expresión de soledad en su cara.

Las notas del violín no solo llegaron a mis oídos también a mi corazón. Involuntariamente desee llorar por esa persona que estaba tocando el violín tan solitario y consolarlo entre mis brazos. Y ni siquiera sabía la razón de tan extraño impulso. Lo único que podía decir es que la pieza era hermosa, y eso era quedarse corto.

El tiempo siguió pasando hasta que el dejo de tocar. No podía decir ni una sola palabra, literalmente me encontraba muda.

El me miro profundamente a los ojos, vestigios de esa soledad se encontraban todavía en esas azuladas pupilas. Paso un momento y parece que él se recompuso porque sus ojos solo mostraban satisfacción por haberme dejado sin palabras.

¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? Porque por un momento me dio la impresión de que el ocultaba a todos sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— ¿Satisfecha?

— ¿E-eh? ¡Ah! Sí. Fue… h-hermoso. —Parecía una tonta balbuceando palabras sin sentido pero era lo único que pude decir.

El me sonrió con una calidez que no pude describir. Por primera vez una sonrisa verdadera, cálida y sincera.

—Gracias— Después de esa palabra se marchó de la habitación dejándome aún más confundida. Pero con la determinación de que algún día podría tocar como él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

— ¡Princesa!— Escuche a una de mis damas de compañía llamarme asi que detuve mi camino hacia la sala de música.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Respondí.

—Ha llegado esta carta para usted.

— ¿Para mí?— dije mientras apuntaba involuntariamente un dedo hacia mí.

—Sí, así parece ser.

—Bien— toma la carta entre mis manos. La dama de compañía se fue dándome privacidad.

 _Querida Princesa de la Lluvia._

 _Te preguntaras quien soy… Bien, eso es algo que todavía no debes de saber. Sin embargo solo puedo darte una respuesta por ahora. Soy alguien que conoce tu secreto. Si, lo conozco. Te he estado vigilando por mucho tiempo, conozco cada detalle de tu personalidad y tu deseo de salir de esa jaula de oro en la que estas. Te he contactado para proponerte un trato. Únete a mí para un propósito que más adelante sabrás y a cambio te libraremos de las manos del sádico Rey sol. ¿Es una buena propuesta verdad?_

 _Sé que próximamente iras con su majestad al Reino de la Arena. Te daré ese tiempo para que pienses sobre lo que te digo. Elige, Princesa de la Lluvia. Y hazlo sabiamente._

 _Atentamente._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

Estruje la carta entre mis manos.

¿Pero qué demonios era todo esto?

 **CONTINUARA…**

¡Hola! Si ya se, tarde de nuevo demasiado tiempo en actualizar. Perdón u.u

Pero bueno, supongo que valió la pena esperar para la inspiración. Sinceramente estoy satisfecha con el trabajo de este capítulo. Me gustaría leer sus opiniones acerca del capítulo.

¿Quién será la persona misteriosa que le envió la carta a Nike?

¿Qué paso con el segundo príncipe del reino de la arena?

¿Por qué Livius es tan sexy? xD

PD: Estoy corrigiendo la historia. Ya saben algún que otro error en la redacción y ortografía. Para que sea mas fácil para mis lectores disfrutar la historia.

PD2: Vayan al primer cap, en la primera corrección se revelo el nombre de la madrastra de Nike 7u7 Vayan a verlo xD

Bien, me despido.

Bye bye sexys lectores 7u7


	13. Capitulo 13 - Indecisión

**CAPITULO 13**

Aún mantenía la carta entre mis manos, mis ojos no dejaban de repasar cada una de las letras que estaban ahí escritas, como si mi subconsciente se negara a creer lo que estaba ahí escrito tan claramente. Alguien sabia mi secreto, ese que por tantos años me esforcé en ocultar. ¿Cómo es que pueden saberlo? ¿Son los mismos que atraparon a la hermana de mi abuela?, no, no es posible, eso fue hace muchos años… ¿Pero cómo?

La oferta ciertamente era tentadora, escapar de todo y obtener mi libertad… pero si ellos sabían de mi secreto significa que son esas personas que mi abuela me conto, las que se dedican a experimentar con las personas que son como yo. No podía arriesgarme, era demasiado el peligro por el que pasaría y no tenía ninguna garantía de que no fueran a utilizarme si me voy con ellos.

Pero tampoco quería quedarme, no para siempre, es verdad que las cosas estaban cambiando y que no eran las mismas que hace un mes, pero… No sabía cuándo cambiaria de nuevo… y también estaba Livi, esa entidad hacia muy inestable a Livius.

Y aun asi sabiendo todo eso, mi pecho no dejaba de encogerse ante la posibilidad de marcharme. Mi corazón estaba traicionando a mi cuerpo, racionalmente sé que no siento nada por Livius, pero algo en mi es extraño, es extraño por que ante la posibilidad de alejarme, algo dentro de mi protesta. Incluso aunque yo sepa que no es así.

Mis ojos se deslizaron por última vez en la carta antes de meterla nuevamente en el sobre. La coloque entre los pliegues de mis ropas para no perderla, tampoco era buena idea que alguien leyera esta carta mucho menos Livius.

Suspire con resignación, las cosas empeoraban cada vez más, Cuando llegue a mi habitación fui consciente de que posiblemente volvería a ver a alguien que significo mucho para mi antes de venir al Reino del Sol. Y la idea no me agradaba, porque lo que sucedió entre nosotros no tuvo más que un amargo final.

No quería rememorar aquella parodia que alguna vez llame amor. No quería que el sentimiento de traición nuevamente me inundara, había consigo superarlo, dejar atrás el frio dolor que consumía como una noche invernal.

Con el revuelo de pensamientos que surcaban mi mente el cansancio acabo con mis fuerzas. Esa noche no pude dormir bien, hasta que sentí hundirse la cama a mi lado. No sabía qué hora era, pero sabía que bien podría ser de madrugada y el apenas se acostaba a descansar.

Acompase mis respiraciones para que parecieran normales, y fingiendo que estaba dormida. Y por solo un capricho, enrosque mi brazo en su cintura y recargue mi cabeza en su espalda. Probablemente era mi lado curioso que quería ver la reacción de él. Aunque técnicamente no lo estaba viendo ya que estaba de espaldas a mí.

Lo sentí tensarse ante el acto, ignore el sabor agrio que corrió por mi boca cuando entendí que a él no le gustaba este tipo de cosas. Sabía que era así, después de todo no era conocido como el más frio rey por nada. Estaba a punto de retirarlas cuando sentí sus manos sobre las mías correspondiendo el gesto. Sus respiraciones también eran acompasadas suavemente. Supuse que solamente recostarse había caído dormido, y eso era un acto involuntario. Seguí pensando en esa posibilidad un rato más hasta que de nuevo estuve a punto de caer en un sueño relajador, de no haber sido por mi maldita mente que seguía pensando en la razón de tan extraño acto.

No sabía exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento. Tampoco sabía el motivo por el que tuve ese impulso. Pero realmente tengo que admitir que esa noche, no estoy segura si es porque lo abrace, pero esa noche fue de las pocas en las que he dormido realmente en paz y cómodamente.

Es posible que poco a poco estuviera cediendo terreno. Pero realmente no me molestaba. Como tampoco me molestaba despertarme y observar en la cajonera de a lado un jarrón con flores del jardín. Hace unas semanas que estaban dejando silenciosamente flores para yo verlas solamente despertarme. Al principio pensé que era un detalle de las sirvientas. Pero me lleve un grata sorpresa ver que no era así.

Un día me levante más temprano de lo habitual, en cuanto sentí el peso de Livius desaparecer de la cama. Pero aun así me quede recostada fingiendo dormir para saber quién era la persona que dejaba las flores. Yo esperaba que fuera alguna de mis damas de compañía pero sinceramente me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a Livius entrar con un pequeño conjunto de rosas y flores del jardín y acomodarlos cuidadosamente en el jarrón. Quitando las flores anteriores. Casi salto de la cama, pero no lo hice para no descubrir.

Ese día estuve con una sonrisa en la cara todo el tiempo, después de todo ese rey frio y sin corazón no era tan malo después de todo. Aunque eso no le quite todo lo que ha hecho, claro.

Ya era el día del viaje. No volví a recibir ninguna carta parecida a la anterior y tampoco quería recibirlas. No deseaba pensar en eso.

Me encontraba parada al inicio de la tabla-escalera que servía para abordar el imponente barco imperial. Era mil veces más asombroso que el que utilice para llegar al reino, el otro era una humilde barca en comparación con este mounstro acuático.

Estaba segura que estaba construido con una madera muy fina y oscura, no sabía de barcos ni de madera por lo que no pude saber de cual se trataba, y era sus velas eran inmaculadamente blancas y con la bandera del Reino surcando el cielo colgada del mástil principal.

—Creo que un cuadro duraría más.

Di un respingo al escuchar la voz burlona de Livius. Pero esboce una sonrisa volviendo mi mirada al barco.

—Sería fantástico. Es muy hermoso.

Lo vi enarcar una ceja con escepticismo.

— ¿Tú crees?

Asentí mientras subía la tabla abordando el hermoso ejemplar de barco. Escuche sus pasos siguiendo los míos. Pude percibir que se encontraba pensativo.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Pregunte extrañada por su silencio.

—No.

Respondió, retomando un semblante más relajado como el que tenía hace unos momentos. Relaje mis hombros y me limite a disfrutar de la hermosa vista del mar extendiéndose por todo el horizonte. Era de mañana por lo que podía ver todo claramente. Los distintos tonos de azul fueron tan hermosos e increíbles que disfrutaba de la vista panorámica que me regalaban el cielo y el mar.

El viento soplaba revolviendo salvajemente mis cabellos. Tuve el impulso de cantar y hacer caer la lluvia pero sabía que eso no era posible por lo que solo me dispuse a disfrutar del viaje.

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Hola! Aquí de vuelta nuevamente xD Lo se, lo se, quieren matarme por que soy muy mala y tarde años en actualizar. ¡Y pido disculpas! Lo que pasa es que… bueno, tenia mucha tarea y estaba en periodo de precticas Pero prometo no volver a tardar tanto. Bueno, mejor no. xD En el próximo capitulo veremos el viaje¡ ¿Qué cosas pasaran con Nike y Livius en su nuevo destino? Bueno, descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de Ojos Azules, Ok no. Sone como comercial.**

 **Espero sus sensules review 7u7**


	14. Capitulo 14: El viaje P1 La discusion

**CAPITULO 14 El VIAJE P.1 La discusión.**

La última vez que estuve en el mar fue cuando me despedí de mi tierra natal y de mis hermanas. Recordaba ese momento como si hubiera sido hace varios años, como un tenue recuerdo que me costaba discernir. Era muy extraño, ya que no han sido más que un par de meses. Tal vez haya sido la ajetreada vida de palacio, o simplemente que mi memoria no era buena.

Observe el basto mar extenderse delante de mí, y también a mis costados. Estábamos rodeados de agua y no sé si fue por eso, pero por un momento me imagine estar en una de esas aventuras que se cuentan a los niños pequeños. Travesías por lugares inhóspitos y peligrosos y viajes a zonas y países extranjeros. Me permití soñar con la libertad que el viento y el mar me hacían sentir. Como si nada pudiera pararme ni detenerme.

—Estás muy pensativa. —Di un respingo al escucharlo hablar a mis espaldas. Sentía el peso de su mirada en mi nuca, me encontraba incomoda. Así que solo asentí y seguir observando la ruta que tomaríamos. Abajo los marineros estaban realizando sus labores. Unos estaban encerando los pisos y otros se dedicaban a dirigir el barco.

Un ruido a mi izquierda me hizo percatarme que Livius estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo. Observaba el cielo con un expresión aburrida. Me detuve a mirarlo atentamente, su boca estaba levemente fruncía en una mueca de insatisfacción. De pronto sus ojos encontraron los míos, me ruborice al darme cuenta que me había descubierto mirándolo. Un atisbo de diversión llego a sus ojos, pero su expresión era la misma.

—No sé qué es tan interesante. — Dijo de pronto. Fruncí el ceño al no entender a lo que se refería.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—A todo esto- Dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano, refiriéndose a todo lo que nos rodeaba. — Observas el cielo, el mar y todo lo que nos rodea como si fuera algo hermoso, único o como algo que nunca hayas visto. Es extraño. —Puntualizo.

Suspire y me dispuse a contestarle: —Probablemente es extraño para ti, pero para mí no. Yo crecí rodeada de naturaleza, de grandes y frondosas selvas. El mar era mi compañero diario. Somos seres humanos, debemos percatarnos más de lo que nos rodea. Si no ¿de qué sirve que estén ahí?— esa era la frase más larga le había dicho a Livius y también la más sincera y personal. Las palabras simplemente fluyeron de mi corazón sin más, y sin pedir permiso. Como si quisiera convencerlo de que es así.

—No comprendo tu punto de vista, para mí el agua es solo agua, el viento solo es viento. Esta ahí porque debe estar. No por alguna razón en especial. —Lo escuche decir esas palabras con un tinte de soledad imprimida en ellas. Sentía pena por él, un mundo no se puede apreciar lo que te rodea no es un mundo donde se pueda ser feliz.

—Entonces es una lástima, Livius, tienes el mundo en tus manos para recorrerlo y disfrutar de él, pero no lo haces. Es un gran desperdicio. —Lo escuche bufar ante mis palabras. Lo ignore y continúe hablando. —Solo te diré esto, como una vez que alguien importante lo hizo para mí una vez cuando más lo necesitaba. Un mundo sin sentimientos ni percepción es un mundo vacío donde solo puedes ver las tinieblas.

Lo escuche reír con ironía.

— ¿Un mundo vacío lleno de tinieblas? ¡Perfecto!— dijo mientras una sonrisa cruel adorno aquel rostro cubriendo la soledad que sus ojos reflejaban. — Nike, tu y yo no "percibimos" el mundo de la misma manera. Las cursilerías que tú piensas son solo ingenuidades, no sabes lo que es el mundo real. —Mordí mi lengua absteniéndome de gritarle que se equivocada, pero no pude cuando el continuo hablando. —Un mundo vacío y lleno de tinieblas es sin duda al lugar donde pertenezco. Un sitio donde puedo llevar las riendas de las consecuencias a mi antojo.

Me dolió el pecho al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras. Estaba segura que el amargo sabor del despecho y el odio inundaba cada una de ellas.

—Entonces es un desperdicio. — No sé por qué dije esas palabras, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que acabamos hablando de todo esto en primer lugar. Pero algo dentro de mí me empujo para decirlas. No soportaba la idea de un mundo tan retorcido como en el que él vivía.

— ¿Qué?— El tono de su voz sonaba confundido, como si lo que dije le hubiera sorprendido.

—Eres el dueño de todo esto, pero no te fijas en él. Puedes tener las cosas más hermosas, los jardines más preciosos y todo lo que pueda imaginar. Pero aun así es un desperdicio ver que solo se opacan ante la percepción de tu mundo.

Estaba enojado. Me fulminaba con la mirada como si hubiera hecho la más grave de las osadías. Pero no me arrepentía, simplemente había dicho la verdad. Lo vi endurecer su mirada y mandíbula estaba tensa. Sentí el hielo de sus ojos. No pude evitar comparar ese azul glaciar con los cálidos tonos que nos rodeaban.

Me sobresalte al sentir la presencia de una tercera persona. El ambiente entre los dos estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la pobre persona que recibía la fulminante ira de Livius.

—D-disculpe la intromisión, Su Majestad, Su Alteza, la cena está servida. —El pobre hombre temblaba de pies a cabeza. Supuse que estaría pensando que interrumpió un momento donde Livius y yo estábamos discutiendo. Y era así, pero afortunadamente el llego y tuve una excusa para librarme del pesado ambiente que nos rodeaba.

—Gracias. — Dije mientras me disponía ir hacia el comedor. Pero una mano sujeto mi brazo con fuerza, jalándome de nuevo a la orilla de la popa, donde me encontraba hace unos momentos.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte— dijo entre dientes. Livius dirigió una mirada de advertencia al marinero y este salió despavorido del lugar.

— ¿Qué quieres?— dije con molestia. Quería escapar, sí, pero también tenía hambre. ¡Nunca te metas en la comida de una chica!

—No hemos terminado de hablar.

—Lástima, porque yo sí. —Le dije mientras me alejaba de él y jale el brazo donde me tenía sujetada librándome de su agarre.

De nuevo me dirigía hacia el interior de la cabina donde se encontraba el comedor cuando nuevamente sentía un agarre, pero esta vez en mi cintura. Me jalo con tanta fuerza que choque contra el duro pecho de Livius. Sentí su respiración en mi oído. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo erizando los bellos de mi nuca. _Estaba demasiado cerca._

—Suéltame— forcejee pero era inútil, me tenía firmemente sujetada a su cuerpo. Podía sentir cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse. Como si se prepara para un ataque, pero ahí no había ningún enemigo, solo estaba yo.

—No olvidare esto— susurro en mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sentí las mejillas arder ante su acción. Y una sensación extraña me inundo, como si amarraran mis intestinos en un nudo. Libero mi cintura y paso a un lado de mí, yo me quede plantada en el suelo sin poder asimilar lo ocurrido.

Cuando por fin regrese a mis cinco sentidos me dirigí con pasos torpes hacia el comedor. Cabe mencionar que él no se encontraba ahí, así que suspire de alivio. Por lo menos tendría una cena tranquila. Aunque algo se preguntó si el comería algo. No le di importancia, después de todo podía cenar cuando quisiera.

Al terminar de cenar el cielo había oscurecido. Y el hermoso azul que nos acompañó en el día se había ido dando paso a un azul oscuro y frio, como los ojos de Livius. Respire fuertemente el aire sintiendo la humedad que anunciaba una tormenta.

Abrí los ojos preocupación. Al parecer sería una gran tormenta, tal vez un tifón. Mire con preocupación el cielo. Las nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo estrellado y la luna creciente que nos acompañaba.

—Al parecer tendremos una tormenta, y será muy grande.— Voltee al escuchar la voz del capitán, no me hablaba a mí, sino a un hombre que lo acompañaba. Sin embargo no podía distinguirlo estaba más allá de donde se encontraba el capitán.

—Sera mejor que pongamos en un lugar seguro a la princesa y a Su Majestad, pero con una tormenta así no hay lugar seguro en el mar. —La voz del segundo hombre se escuchaba preocupada. Y con leve tinte de desesperación.

Deje de escuchar a los hombres cuando alguien toco mi espalda haciendo que diera un gritillo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso. —Dijo Livius con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Habrá una tormenta?—Ya lo sabía, pero aun así pregunte.

—Así parece. —Dijo parcamente. No había ni un solo atisbo de preocupación o temor en su voz, como si no le importara. —Sera mejor que te resguardes— sus palabras hacían parecer que estuviera preocupado pero el tono de su voz fue neutral. Podíamos haber estado hablando del color de las cortinas y él hubiera tenido el mismo semblante. Eso me exasperada.

— ¿Y tú?— le pregunte.

— ¿Yo? —Asentí. —No creo salir volando como cierta chica que anda por aquí. —¡Ahí estaba nuevamente! Esa sonrisa burlona. Me sacaba de mis casillas.

Estaba por contestarle cuando el barco se balanceo bruscamente y una corriente de aire sacudió violentamente las velas que estaban siendo recogidas rápidamente para prepararse para la tormenta, trastabille y casi podía sentir la fría madera en mi cara cuando sentí los brazos de Livius rodearme evitando mi caída.

— ¿Lo ves?— dijo burlándose. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y mis labios hicieron un puchero. Pero nuevamente un movimiento brusco del barco nos hizo caer a los dos. Livius hizo un rápido movimiento cayendo debajo de mi, evitando que recibiera algún golpe. Vaya que podía ser un caballero cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Levante la cabeza y vi que tenía una mueca de desagrado. No pude más y comencé a reírme a todo pulmón. — ¿Decías?—no pude resistirme a restregárselo en la cara. Su mueca se profundizo y esos ojos zafiro se clavaron en mi cara.

—Fue tu culpa.

—Aja, si, como digas. —Bufe mientras me ponía de pie y el me secundaba.

Un trueno abrumador resonó en el cielo e hizo que mis alarmas despertaran de una buena vez.

—¿Sucede algo? No me digas que la princesa de la Lluvia le tiene miedo a los truenos.— intento burlarse de mí. Pero lo ignore. Puse atención en el cielo y un frio estremecimiento recorrió la columna cuando pude sentir la misma intensidad de la tormenta en mi sangre. Esa era sin duda un peculiaridad de mi habilidad secreta. Y por esa razón sabía que no sobreviviríamos a un titán de tormenta como al que nos enfrentábamos.

Al menos no si hacia algo al respecto.

 **CONTINUARA…**

¡Hola a todos! Ya sé, quieren matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, lo se. Pero quiero disculparme, la verdad no había podido actualizar por asuntos de la preparatoria y porque hemos estado en temporada de pruebas, pero no se preocupen que pronto saldré de vacaciones y retomare los fines de semana para actualizar.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Me esforcé para terminar pronto. Dejen sus review, reamente ellos me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.

Por cierto, gracias por los review dejados en el capítulo pasado. Los amo 3


	15. Capitulo 15: El viaje parte 2 - Intruso

Capítulo 15 El viaje parte 2: La tormenta

¿Cuánto tiempo había sucedido desde la última vez que había usado mis habilidades? No sabía con exactitud, pero estaba segura que eran ya varios años. Un sentimiento de incertidumbre me inundo haciéndome dudar. ¿Y si no podía hacerlo? Negué con la cabeza, tenía que confiar en mi misma. No había nadie más que yo para poder contener la tormenta mientras pasamos la peor parte. Solo tenía que soportar una noche. Solo una noche. Sin embargo existía un problema y ese problema tenia nombre. Livius.

—¡Oye!— Sentí el tirón en mi brazo izquierdo. Salí de mis pensamientos al observar la expresión de molestia de Livius. —¿Qué te sucede? ¿De verdad tienes miedo?

No entendía de lo que hablaba, hasta que caí en cuenta de que estaba sudando en exceso y mis manos temblaban. De un momento a otro me sentí débil y mis rodillas no pudieron sostenerme así que caí estrepitosamente en el piso. ¿Qué me sucedía? No podía siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

Mire a Livius que me observaba confundido. Hizo una mueca y después se agacho. —No dejare que nada te pase ¿Bien?— sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida. ¿El creía que le temía a la tormenta? Aunque realmente era el caso mi temor no era por la tormenta, si no por algo mucho más grande. Las consecuencias de salvarnos.

Estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared. Y eso me aterro. Me aterraba la idea de morir de la misma forma que mi tía abuela. Pero si no me arriesgaba moriría de todos modos. Y de una manera dramática.

Mire a Livius atentamente ¿el sería capaz de hacerme daño si supiera de mis poderes? Las posibilidades eran muy altas, después de todo ¿Qué soy yo para él? Nada. Una intrusa, una extraña, una desconocida. Él me había mandado traer por el capricho de Livi no por el mismo.

El me miro interrogante. Pero no dijo nada más. No porque no haya querido, claro que no. Él estaba dispuesto a interrogarme en ese mismo instante pero simplemente cayo sin conocimiento sobre mí. Lo mire asustada ¿estaba muerto? Con dificultad lo aparte de mí para poder incorporarme, cuando lo hice tome su pulso. Suspire aliviada, solo estaba dormido. Pero... ¿Por qué?

Levante la cabeza buscando a alguno de los sirvientes para que me ayudaran a mover a Livius, ya que por mí misma no podría. Es una masa de músculos mucho más alta que yo. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que el barco estaba en silencio, no se escuchaban los pasos de los marineros y de ninguno de los sirvientes. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse ¿Qué sucedía? Me levante con la intención e investigar qué es lo que estaba pasando. Le di una mirada rápida a Livius y camine hacia la proa donde supuse estaban los demás. Al llegar solo vi una escena impactante y aterradora, más aterradora que impactante. Todos estaban en el piso como si estuvieran muertos, pero para mí alivio el suave movimiento de sus pechos me indicaba que se encontraban dormidos, como Livius…

—Pero que tenemos aquí…— una voz conocida resonó en el silencio. Busque con la mirada al culpable y no me sorprendió encontrar a Leónidas, pues su voz —como la de Livi —es inolvidable-. —¡la princesa de la lluvia! — se burló—tranquila, tranquila— dijo levantando los brazos, no me había dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando con enfado hasta que hablo.

—¿Tu hiciste esto?— sabía que no hacía falta confirmar, pero aun así lo hice.

—Así es— dijo, como si fuera lo mar normal del mundo. Pudimos haber estado hablando de las velas del barco y él me hubiera contestado igual. Me enojaba el hecho de que se viera tan calmado en esta situación y tan despreocupado por haber dejado a la tripulación inconsciente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— gruñí.

—¡Vaya! ¿Así me agradeces después de que me tome la molestia de venir a salvarles el trasero a ti y a Livius?—fingió indignación.

—¿Salvarnos? ¡Dejaste inconscientes a todos en el barco!— le reclame.

—No, no, no— dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y con el pulgar al mismo tiempo— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué todos vieran que un dios vino a rescatarlos? ¡Vamos! Pensé que eras más inteligente— estreche los ojos ante sus últimas palabras— No me compares contigo.

Levante una ceja — ¿Qué dijiste?— mis mejillas ardieron de coraje ¡Ese tipo me acababa de llamar tonta! Es tan odioso como Livius. O tal vez más…

— ¡No lo niegues! Sé que tenías planeado revelar tu secreto. — Me dijo mientras que me apuntaba con un dedo. Me encogí de hombros ante su acusación.

—No es tu problema. — repuse. Y era verdad, realmente no deseaba hacerlo, pero no tenía opción si es que quería que saliéramos de aquí con vida.

—Tienes razón. No lo es. — su semblante era pensativo. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo nos ayudaras con la tormenta?— dije mientras miraba el cielo lleno de nubes negras, ni la luna se podía encontrar en ese mar de nubes.

—Ya ayude lo suficiente— dijo mirando un punto en específico del cielo. —Es tu turno de hacer algo. — hizo una mueca de disgusto sin despegar la mirada del cielo. Se miraba serio y disgustado y parecía que dirigía todo su disgusto hacia el cielo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— me cruce de brazos esperando su respuesta.

—Eres más lenta de lo que aparentas, te dije que es tu turno de hacer algo. Yo ya interferí lo suficiente en el mundo humano en este momento, es tu responsabilidad detener la tormenta. — Miro a las personas que se encontraban dormidos en el piso— pero por lo menos no correrás el peligro de ser vista por estos humanos.

La figura de Leónidas comenzó a verse traslucida. —Hasta pronto, princesa de la lluvia. — se despidió y momentos después desapareció.

—Gracias, idiota.— murmure al aire, con una pequeña sonrisa.

(…)

—Vuelve a explicarlo desde el principio— dijo Livius con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, tenía una expresión de "denme paciencia para no asesinar a nadie" —Dices que… todos en el barco estuvieron dormidos cerca de una hora y mientras que nadie en el barco estaba despierto por arte de magia nos salvamos de la tormenta.

—Así es, su majestad— decía un hombre robusto que se encontraba arrodillado enfrente de Livius, tenía el semblante angustiado. Y sabía por qué. El pobre capitán tenía que informarle del hecho que todos en el barco cayeron dormidos y nadie supo que paso en esa hora donde todo estuvieron dormidos, pero cuando despertaron la tormenta ya había pasado.

Si no hubiera estado despierta y haber sido yo la que detuviera la tormenta a decir verdad tampoco le hubiera creído. Se escuchaba muy absurdo.

—V-vamos Livius, el capitán no tiene la culpa. — intente tranquilizarlo un poco, porque parecía estar a poco de perder la paciencia.

—Tú te callas. — me regaño y yo no pude decir nada más que asentir. ¡Ah! ¡Qué frustrante! Tal vez debí de aprovechar la oportunidad y haberlo echado por la borda. Sí, eso debí de hacer. —cuando lleguemos al puerto hare que revisen todos los suministros del barco, alguien debió de haber introducido alguna clase de somnífero, tal vez intentaban robar algún objeto o atentar mi vida. Aunque si ese fuera el caso yo no estaría aquí.— dijo pensativo—¡Niel!— llamo al mayordomo que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación en total silencio.

— ¿Si, su majestad?— respondió seriamente.

—Haz un inventario de todas las cosas de mi camarote y de las cámaras principales, avísame si falta algún documento o alguna joya.— ordeno.

—Como desee.— hizo una reverencia y salió de la cabina del capitán donde nos encontrábamos Livius, el capitán y yo.

—Tú también puedes retirarte. — creí que me decía a mí, pero note el rumbo de su mirada y me di cuenta que hablaba del capitán. Este también hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

—Creo que yo también me retirare a mi camarote— dije intentando escapar del pesado ambiente de la cabina.

— ¿Qué estas escondiendo?— me detuvo.

Oh, oh.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Muy pronto, sigan leyendo, doble actualización por el retraso.**


	16. Capitulo 16: El viaje- Llegada

Ojos azules El viaje parte 3.- La llegada

— _¿Qué estas escondiendo?— me detuvo._

Me volví sobre mis pies y contemple su rostro sereno, sin embargo su mirada era de pura sospecha. Los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron al escucharlo repetir esas palabras.  
—¿Qué estas escondiendo, Nike?

—¿De qué hablas?— puse mi mejor cara de inocencia y le conteste. Vi como sus ojos se estrechaban hasta convertirse en dos finas líneas. Me di cuenta que había cometido un grave error en fingir inocencia. Porque él se dio cuenta de que yo escondía algo. No me pregunto _si_ escondía algo, el me pregunto _que_ escondía.

—Sabes perfectamente de que hablo, no te hagas la inocente.— dijo mientras daba pequeños pero consecutivos pasos hacia mí. Sus ojos no apartaban la mirada de los míos y por un momento me sentí como una presa bajo la mirada de cazador. Eche esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y fingí que no entendía.

—No sé de qué me hablas— me apresure a dar la vuelta sobre mis pies para salir del escrutinio de su vista y de la habitación. Mi mano estaba sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de siquiera de girarlo su mano se apodero de la mía y me dio vuelta para quedar frente a él, o mejor dicho frente a su pecho ya que Livius me sacaba una cabeza. Tuve que inclinar la cabeza hacia tras para poder mirar su rostro que se encontraba levemente agachado para poder ver mis ojos. Nunca me había molestado mi estatura, pero en este momento hubiera deseado ser más alta que Livius, porque sinceramente me sentía acorralada en más de un sentido.

—No intentes escapar— susurro. Aunque fue solo un susurro los bellos en mi piel se erizaron a su máximo, entonces fui consciente de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y en vez de sentirme incomoda yo me sentía _nerviosa._ _Deja de pensar cosas idiotas, Nike, concéntrate_ me reclamo mi subconsciente, que hasta este momento no sabía que existía. Hice una mueca de disgusto mentalmente. _Buen momento para aparecer._ Pensé que con sarcasmo.

La sensación de la mano de Livius sobre la mía me despertó de mi ensoñación. Me estaba apretando fuertemente la mano que antes había sostenido el pomo de la puerta.

—Suéltame— forcejee pero todo intento fue inútil, Livius era una dura roca que no se movía.

—No hasta que me contestes, antes de despertar escuche una canción— me tense ante sus palabras ¿Él lo había escuchado? — una mujer la cantaba, una mujer que sospechosamente tiene una voz parecida a la tuya. Abrí los ojos y pude observar el cielo, que tenía formas inusuales. Esa mujer estaba controlando el cielo con su voz. Entones dime, Nike. ¿Tú eras esa mujer?— su voz era amenazante exigiendo una respuesta, claro, una respuesta que yo no podría darle.

—Estabas alucinando, no puedo creer que mezcles tus fantasías con la realidad y me da asco pensar que hayas pensado que esa mujer era yo— lo sentí tensarse y endurecer su mandíbula, sus manos apretaron mis brazos con excesiva fuerza. Sabía que me había pasado un poco con mis palabras, pero si no lo hacia el terminaría por descubrirlo todo, y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que Leónidas me había dado. —Me estás haciendo daño, Livius— me queje cuando la presión en mis brazos fue más de la que podía soportar. Su agarre se suavizo un poco pero me seguía teniendo firmemente sujetada.

— ¿Asco?— mascullo. Sus ojos reflejaban coraje y algo más… algo como repulsión, pero no se sentía que yo fuera el objetivo de esta, aunque eso pareciere. — Tú no sabes lo que es el verdadero asco— escupió cada palabra con odio.

El corazón se me estrujo al ver tanta desolación en sus ojos que por un momento me arrepentí de mis palabras.

De súbito me soltó y me hizo a un lado, abrió la puerta donde antes yo estaba recargada y me dirigió una última mirada antes de salir. Las palabras que había dicho en ese momento hicieron eco en la habitación.

— _No importa cuánto me cueste, descubriré lo que escondas—_ por instinto mi mano se dirigió al alocado aleto de mi corazón. Intentado calmarlo me deja caer en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la habitación.

Oh dios… ¿Y ahora qué hago?

(…)

Mire con asombro las abarrotadas calles de la capital del Reino de la Arena. ¡Cuánta gente! Nunca en mi vida había visto tantas personas reunidas. Y mira que eso es decir mucho desde que llegue al Reino del Sol.

Recordaba haberle preguntado a uno de los sirvientes si era normal que hubiera tanta gente. Me dijo que en estas fechas si, ya que están celebrando el festival del _Ksheal*_ y que la capital se volvía muy animada por los distintos puestos de comida y de entretenimiento.

Le había preguntado a Livius si podríamos asistir un día de estos al festival para poder conocer un poco más, pero este me había ignorado desde que llegamos. Solo se limitó a decir "has lo que quieras" sin siquiera mirarme. Y como él había dicho, hice lo que quería, solo unos guardias me acompañaban por insistencia de Niel.

No podía negarlo, estaba eufórica, recorría cada puesto con entusiasmo. Los guardias me miraban un poco raro, supongo que debía parecer una niña pequeña, pero realmente no me importaba lo que ellos pensaran.

Encontré un puesto que un puesto bastante curioso que me llamo la atención. Decía con letras llamativas _Adivina._ Recuerdo que mi hermana Kara me había contado sobre ellas, sobre que predecían el futuro y te decían de los futuros acontecimientos en tu vida. La curiosidad me picaba así que me dispuse a entrar.

Extrañamente estaba vacío, ningún cliente haciendo fila ni nada. Solo la mujer que estaba sentada al otro lado de una mesa cuadrada cubierta de llamativas telas.

—Siéntese señorita, supongo que ha venido a que le diga su fortuna— observe a la mujer, parecía una mujer madura entre los 30 y los 35 años, su cabello era negro y estaba recogido en una apretada trenza que llegaba al suelo. Sus ropas eran de colores llamativos, tenía de manta rosada cubriendo su vestidura del reino de la Arena de colores blanco y azul.

—Si— conteste mientras me sentaba en el otro extremo de la mesa donde se encontraba la mujer.

—Permítame su mano. — obedecí y le mostré mi mano. Ella la tomo entre las suyas y la miro con detenimiento.

Su silencio comenzó a inquietarme ¿Qué era lo que veía?

—¿Sucede algo malo?— pregunte un poco ansiosa.

—Hay algo extraño, algo que nunca había visto en mi vida.— respondió indecisa entre si continuar o no, al parecer decidió terminar de decir lo que iba a decir. —Tus palmas no cuentan tu futuro, mi niña.

—¿A no? ¿Eso es malo?— comenzaba a inquietarme.

—No lo sé, nunca antes lo había visto, tus palmas no cuentan tu futuro, cuentan el pasado de un hombre…

—¿Qué?

 **Continuara….**

 **Ksheal*** Festival al dios de la arena, se festeja la fertilidad de la familia real y la cosecha de las tierras.

 **Se que había tardado mucho en continuar el fanfic siento mucho si asuste a algunos pensando que no lo continuaría. Lo siento *hace una reverencia* Sin embargo había estado un poco desanimada. Yo pensaba que era falta de inspiración pero realmente… fue que unas personas que leían el fanfic me comentaron que realmente le había cambiado la personalidad de Nike demasiado y pues que realmente no les gustaba.**

 **Siento mucho si alguno de mis lectores piensa de ese modo o si no les gusta la personalidad de la Nike de este fanfic. Es que realmente siento que la personalidad de Nike –original- no quedaría para el pasado de la Nike de este fanfic, ya que la Nike del manga tuvo una vida rodeada de sus amorosos parientes, sin embargo en este fanfic no fue así. Intente mantener la esencia de Nike pero enfocado en distinta perspectiva de su vida, ya que podría decirse que este es un mundo paralelo. Me desanima un poco que las personas que lean este fanfic piensen eso, pero realmente espero que les puedan dar una oportunidad ya que mas adelante se revelaran las razones para el cambio de actitud de los personajes principales. Empezando por el siguiente capitulo. Ya que será un especial desde el punto de vista de Livius en una parte de su pasado. Poco a poco veremos partes del pasado de los protagonistas y de lo demás personajes, para que puedan entender un poco mas la historia, solo pido un poquita mas de paciencia.**

 **Creo que esta nota de autora ya se hizo bastante largo.**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	17. Extra 1 El chico de ojos azules

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Soresekai no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dai Shiina, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, prohibida la copia total o parcial de esta misma.

 **Hola a todos! Ya sé que es muy tarde y que quieren asesinarme por no actualizar, pero en mi defensa digo que estos meses no han sido fáciles y todo se ha atravesado. La operación de mi mama, las tareas, los festivales escolares y pufff… Muchas cosas más. Por eso me disculpo por la tardanza. Pero aquí les traigo el capítulo, mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **A leer¡**

EXTRA 1.- El chico de ojos azules

" _Velad el sueño de los desdichados, mis pequeños morfeos"_

—¿No lo han encontrado?— Una voz cansada se escuchó en el silencio lúgubre de la corte real. Los grandes generales del reino del Sol se encontraban a los lados de la figura cansina del rey. El rostro de lo que en su tiempo fue un hombre guapo y viril se encontraba demacrado y con profundas ojeras. Los ojos azul profundo que hace poco podría haber puesto de rodilla al hombre más valiente del reino se encontraban sin brillos y opacos. ¿La culpa? La mujer que amaba y el hijo que tenía con ella habían desaparecido hace unos meses.

El no escuchar respuesta de ninguno de sus hombres de confianza le confirmo lo que su mente ya sabía.

No lo habían encontrado.

Cada noche se torturaba por haber sido tan descuidado con ellos. Por cumplir los caprichos odiosos de su esposa e hijos. ¡Que estúpido había sido! Haberlos enviado lejos había sido un error y cuando por fin había recapacitado y había mandado por ellos esto sucedía. No le sorprendería que su esposa o alguno de sus hijos mayores pudieran tener algo que ver. Pero sus manos estaban atadas, lo único que podía hacer era buscarles, buscarles con desesperación y rezar por su regreso.

—Señor…— escucho la voz del general Ratcliff. Este le miraba con suplica. — Ellos seguramente ya… — el viejo general no termino la frase, pues como muchos de los presentes en la gran habitación tenía mucho afecto por la concubina del rey y su hijo. El también rezaba por que se encontraran con vida, pero también su trabajo era ser realista. No tener noticia de ellos y de ninguno de los secuestradores solo acrecentaba la especulación de que ellos; Sheila y Livius, estuvieran muertos.

—¡Calla!— rugió el hombre sentado en el trono. —No digas más.

El general guardo silencio. No tenía caso contradecir al rey, en su estado actual fácilmente podría perder la vida por algún paso en falso.

Se escucharon fuertes golpes en las puertas. Los guardias que las custodiaban las abrieron por orden del rey. Un hombre bajo y menudo entro a la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Se encontraba agitado y varias gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente.

—¿Por qué interrumpes de esa forma esta reunión? Espero que tengas una buena razón. — Hablo el primer ministro, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio. El hombre luchaba por recobrar el aliento pero le era imposible. Por lo que solo se escuchaban palabras entrecortadas. —Habla claro.— ordeno el ministro.

El mensajero se irguió y esas dos palabras que habían deseado escuchar por fin fueron pronunciadas.

—Lo encontraron.

(…)

Se escuchó el abrir de una puerta. El joven que se encontraba dentro de la habitación se encontraba sentado en el piso mirando el techo. Escucho unos pasos presurosos internándose en la habitación. Entonces lo vio.

El rey Leonidas III lo miraba. Su mirada vacilaba entre alegría, tristeza y un asomo de lastima. Pues su hijo había vuelto con vida, o al menos físicamente vivo, pero su madre no había corrido con la misma suerte. Miro las heridas y hematomas que decoraban la pálida piel de su hijo. Su cuerpo se veía demacrado, estaba en los puros huesos. Su camisa estaba entre abierta por lo que pudo observar gruesas heridas, algunas ya cicatrizadas otras en carne viva. Sintió ganas de llorar por él. ¿Cuánto tuvo que pasar por su incompetencia?

No se perdonaría jamás haber hecho pasar este horror al hijo que compartía con ella. Se lo prometió, el seria el rey. Aunque todos le llamaran loco y se opusiera era lo correcto. Además sabía que Livius era un joven capaz y que tenía mayor potencial que alguno de sus hermanos para ser rey.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto. — fue lo único que pudo decir, pues las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Abrazo el débil cuerpo del joven, se encontraba frio y este no respondía. Su corazón se estrujo.

 _Definitivamente los culpables pagaran, si no soy yo, será el._ Pensó. Pues estaba seguro, el odio consumiría el corazón de su hijo y seria el motivo de su existencia. Y lo aceptaba, si era lo único que podría mantenerlo con vida entonces estaba bien.

 **Y hasta aquí el final, sé que es corto. Pero es un extra, el viernes subiré el siguiente capítulo. Y de nuevo, perdón por el retraso.**


End file.
